Руководство по выживанию для чайников
by MYK77
Summary: Правило N 1: никогда, никогда, НИКОГДА не бей командира ножом в спину. Правило N 2: нарушил Правило N 1 - уноси ноги. Как можно дальше.


Автор: The Starhorse

бета: Kazuya H.

http : / www. fanfiction. net / s / 5287249 / 1 / Staying_Alive_A_HowTo

разрешение на перевод получено

* * *

**Руководство по выживанию для чайников**

Если бы кто-нибудь потрудился разобраться повнимательнее, то оказалось бы, что Сайдсвайп вообще-то не собирался вонзать нож в спину главнокомандующему. На самом деле, по словам нескольких сомнительных свидетелей и самого Сайдсвайпа, он метил в своего брата. Но, принимая во внимание то, что игра «метни-и-поймай-нож» была крепко-накрепко запрещена на веки вечные, и то, что автор запрета злополучно оказался на линии огня, эта отмазка выглядела ну очень неубедительно. И хотя многие хулиганские проделки, регулярно совершаемые вокруг и около Ковчега, можно было бы спустить на тормозах, существовал краткий перечень прегрешений, при попадании в который от кар небесных могло спасти только личное вмешательство Праймуса. И нож в спину Оптимусу Прайму был одним из таких грехов.

И теперь Сайдсвайп определенно был в шлаке по самую оптику.

Хуже того, летящее лезвие умудрилось попасть аккурат в скопление электроцепей, которые у Прайма были связаны с главным двигателем, основным двигательным процессором, и заведовали кучей других весьма важных функций. И когда в это скопление вонзилось азартно брошенное силовое лезвие, великий командир автоботов рухнул на пол как подкошенный и начал дергаться — спасибо, Джаз, точнее не выразишься — словно обезглавленная курица. Конечно же (еще один гвоздь в гроб Сайдсвайпа), все свидетели уставились на происходящее с тем нездоровым интересом, который всегда пробуждается, когда твой грозный предводитель бьется на полу в эпилептическом припадке. К вящему огорчению Сайдсвайпа, не все отнеслись к этому печальному происшествию с должным почтением. Вообще-то первой реакцией было коллективное «О-о-о-ого-о-о» — такое «ого» обычно говорят, когда кто-то реально что-то натворил — и вместо того, чтобы немедленно кинуться на помощь, все замерли с дурацкими улыбками на лицах. В конце концов, если бы Санстрикер (вот уж кто-кто...) не додумался рвануть за Рэтчетом, Прайм дергался бы еще очень долго.

К счастью Сайдсвайпа, у его брата хватило ума сбегать за Рэтчетом. К сожалению Сайдсвайпа, его брат додумался позвать _Рэтчета_. Неужели этот убогий процессором не мог обратиться к Фест Эйду?

Праймус милосердный.

Так что если Сайдсвайп и был по аудиодатчики в шлаке до этого момента (а он, поверьте, был), то теперь, сказать откровенно, он точно оказался обречен. Впервые за долгое время главврач потерял дар речи, а это было очень плохим знаком. Сайдсвайп даже не пытался удрать. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как медик замер на добрых три секунды, вытаращив оптику, а затем кинулся стабилизировать командира. Оказав первую помощь, он приступил к починке, которая не заняла много времени. Это была тонкая процедура, хотя и не особо сложная, но все замерли до тех пор, пока Рэтчет не привел Прайма в рабочее состояние. Тишина стояла такая, что можно было услышать звук падающей булавки. Оптика Прайма активировалась, и Рэтчет тихим напряженным голосом приказал ему отправляться в медотсек для финального осмотра.

Вполне возможно, что Прайм был слегка дезориентирован после случившегося. Но можно с уверенностью сказать, что где-то в глубине искры у него хватило жестокости, чтобы бросить Сайдсвайпа на произвол судьбы. Потому что, когда Прайм, не говоря ни слова, покинул комнату, Рэтчет немедленно кинулся убивать Ламборгини. Медик не дал себе труд не то что высказать претензии — он не озадачился даже словами. Он просто бросился на Сайдсвайпа. Боец едва успел заслониться руками и издать совершенно немужественный писк ужаса, как Рэтчет вцепился ему в горло, впечатал в противоположную стену и, рыча проклятья, начал душить.

Тут же в комнате воцарилась всеобщая суета, все разом зашумели и кинулись спасать беднягу Сайдсвайпа. Только Санстрикер безмолвно замер на месте, как будто решив, что сегодня он достаточно болтался рядом с братом, пожалуй, с него хватит, большое спасибо, больше не надо. Хорошо, что Сайдсвайп за все эти годы обзавелся кучей друзей — потребовались объединенные усилия Уиллджека, Айронхайда, Джаза, Эйр Рейда и Проула, чтобы оторвать Рэтчета от несчастного. Рычащего и сопротивляющегося медика вывели в коридор, где несколько спешно вызванных диноботов «проводили» (читай: оттащили кричащего и брыкающегося) врача обратно в медотсек, где заперли до тех пор, пока Проул не сочтет, что тот снова обрел благоразумие. По крайней мере, так постановил Проул.

К счастью, Хот Спот сжалился над измочаленным Сайдсвайпом и послал Фест Эйда осмотреть ранения бойца. Удивительно, что Рэтчет умудрился весьма серьезно того потрепать, но протектобот быстро все привел в порядок. И прежде чем кому-нибудь пришла в голову идея развернуть компанию «Спасите Ламборгини», Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер очутились в кабинете Проула.

— Итак, — начал тактик, сложив руки на стол. Как и обычно, его лицо ничего не выражало, но Сайдсвайпу показалось, что где-то в глубине его взгляда промелькнул слабенький отблеск изумления. В кои-то веки в ярость пришел не Проул, и, судя по всему, тактик наслаждался возможностью, не напрягаясь, понаблюдать за изощренным наказанием Сайдсвайпа.

— Это случайно получилось, — заговорил Санстрикер, сидевший справа от Сайдсвайпа. Из-за того, что Сайдсвайп до сих пор нетвердо стоял на ногах, им было позволено сесть. Трепка, заданная Рэтчетом, это вам не семечки.

Проул заломил бровь:

— То есть вы случайно играли в игру «метни ножик», в которую вам строго-настрого запрещено играть?

Санстрикер открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, сраженный аргументом. Сайдсвайп забился поглубже в кресло.

Проул разглядывал братьев, переводя оптику с одного на другого и обратно. На этот раз не было никаких споров, никакого застенчивого ковыряния ножкой, никаких увиливаний. Было только молчание, и из своего угла Сайдсвайп видел, что Проул вовсю наслаждается ситуацией.

— Список ваших нарушений всегда был впечатляющим, — начал он, слегка подавшись вперед и обычное бесстрастное выражение сменилось чем-то подозрительно смахивающим на злорадство, — но за всю мою службу под началом Оптимуса Прайма никто никогда не втыкал нож командиру в спину.

Сайдсвайп тяжко вздохнул, старательно потупив взгляд. Проул не злился, вообще-то он находился в том редкостном веселом расположении духа, когда, как из своего богатого опыта знал Сайдсвайп, наказание оказывается особенно неприятным.

— Я могу просто сдать вас Рэтчету, — предложил Проул и, заглянув ему в глаза, Сайдсвайп к своему ужасу понял, что Проул говорит серьезно. — Но, — добавил он, и Сайдсвайп был вынужден признать, что ему слегка полегчало, — я считаю, что живыми вы будете полезнее, так что мы пока оставим эту тему. Я мог бы, — важно продолжил он, потерев подбородок, — скормить вас на следующей тренировке диноботам. Но поскольку вы оба чрезвычайно везучи, то мне представляется, что с вашими повреждениями Фест Эйд не управиться, а что с вами сделает Рэтчет, и так понятно.

Проул прервался, видимо, давая своим ответственным за креативность программам выдать очередной вариант, и Сайдсвайп рискнул вставить пару слов:

— А с Праймом все... нормально? — несчастно спросил он.

— О да, — живо кивнул Проул. — С ним все в порядке. Вообще-то мне пришлось его поуговаривать, чтобы он сам не пришел и не назначил вам наказание. Сказал, что с него хватит и Мегатрона, не говоря уже о двух «Праймусом обиженных малахольных клоунов», как он изволил выразиться.

— Значит, Прайм... — вставил Санстрикер, поморщившись, — в бешенстве.

Проул мило улыбнулся:

— Да, точно сказано.

Обычно Сайдсвайп был храбрым мехом, причем до такой степени, что его храбрость часто путали с чистой, незамутненной глупостью. (Или наоборот, кто знает?) Но так было только до определенных пределов, и когда приходилось сталкиваться с объединенным гневом Оптимуса Прайма и Рэтчета, Сайдсвайп предпочитал пожертвовать своей гордостью, поджать спойлер и спрятаться за спиной единственного автобота, имеющего хоть какой-то шанс их спасти.

— Проул, — встрепенулся Сайдсвайп, сам удивившись отчаянью, прозвучавшему в голосе, — разве Прайм обычно — ну, когда он на нас злится — не отсылает нас на какое-то время?

— Да, — поддержал его Санстрикер, слегка выпрямившись в кресле, — Ты можешь нас отослать.

— И на подольше.

— Я слышал, что в Сибири очень мило в это время года.

— Или в Антарктиду.

— На Луну.

— Точно, Луна, — кивнул Сайдсвайп. — Мы могли построить там небольшую радиовышечку или джакузи, и что там тебе нужно.

— И мы могли бы пожить там, — предложил Санстрикер с заискивающей улыбкой, — какое-то время.

— Да, пожить.

Оба брата уставились на Проула с немой мольбой во взорах. Не потрудившись даже спрятать ухмылку, Проул откинулся в кресле и задумался. Некоторое время он наблюдал, как они ёрзают, и ухмылялся все шире и шире, и к тому времени, как он превратился из трезвомыслящего и практичного Проула в готовую взорваться часовую бомбу, начиненную плохими новостями, до них дошло, что они попали. Проул знал все, что с ними хотят сотворить, и когда его усмешка стала почти безумной, а растопыренные сенсорные панели чуть ли не засветились ликованием, часовая бомба сработала.

— Я посылаю вас, — объявил он как десять тысяч Бобов Бейкеров, — в компании Трейлбрекера, Миража, Свупа, Бластера и Хаунда в полуторамесячную полностью оплаченную, включая насекомых, экскурсию по прекрасным холмам Западной Виргинии.

— А что... — начал было Санстрикер, но голос его подвел, — а что в Западной Виргинии?

— О, не сомневаюсь, вы сможете узнать детали отсюда, — ответил Проул, передавая датапад с приказом. — А теперь брысь, — отпустил он их жестом. — Я предупредил Трейлбрекера, что предоставил запрошенное им подкрепление и попросил задержать отбытие группы до того, как вы перекраситесь.

— Пере-перекрасимся? — заикнулся Санстрикер, и оба брата замерли на полпути из кресел.

— Само собой, — ответил Проул спокойно, — не думаете же вы, что сможете в таком виде успешно прятаться по лесам?

— По лесам? — почти застонал Сайдсвайп, а Санстрикер рядом молча увял.

— Да, по лесам, — оживился Проул и полез в стопку датападов. — По густым-густым лесам. И я предлагаю вам туда отправиться до того, как сюда заявится Рэтчет и отменит мое решение. У нас назначена встреча на... сейчас.

Звука тяжелых шагов, послышавшихся из коридора, оказалось достаточно.

— Мы пошли, — гаркнули хором оба брата, и, спотыкаясь о кресла и друг друга, наперегонки бросились к двери.

* * *

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 30 мая / 07:36

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Прибыли в Альфа Эль-Зэт по расписанию, докладываю по приказу командира группы Тощего. Комплексная связь установлена. Маршруты патрулирования и точки прослушивания установлены. Периметр безопасности укреплен, основной лагерь укреплен. Ждем дальнейших указаний._

_Дополнение: Это получилось случайно, клянусь. Не надо меня убивать. И Золотую Ракету тоже._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Сообщение командиру группы, продолжайте по моей команде. Золотая Ракета назначается постоянным ассистентом полевого медика, докладывает обстановку Красная Ракета. Поверка связи каждый час, докладывать каждые двенадцать часов. Это все._

_Ответ на дополнение: Я убью тебя в следующий раз. Наслаждайся каникулами, пока можешь._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 30 мая / 19:30

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Проверка всех отметок проведена. Сопротивления не встречено, никаких следов противника. Об обнаружении будет доложено после подтверждения._

_Полученные повреждения: Повреждение подвески у Элвиса в результате инцидента с оползнем. Большая Птица успешно произвел починку. Золотая Ракета предоставит опись использованного медоборудования._

_Дополнение: Честное слово, я не хотел._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Что значит, [пииип] [пииип], Элвис повредил себе подвеску? Скажи этому [пииип] сыну держать свои [пииип] [пииип] подальше от этих [пииип] буераков, потому что я не побегу, [пииип] [пииип], откапывать его, если ему на голову свалиться половина горы. Что [пииип] он думает, использовать [пииип] медицинское оборудование так [пииип] скоро на [пииип] задании? Он что, хочет, чтобы я приехал туда и [пииип] его [пииип] фэн шуй?_

_А ты... ты... [пииип, пииип, пииип, пииип] сын... /шшшш/... вырву [пииип] [пииип] тебе из [пииип] глотки, как только попадешься мне на глаза. Ты [пииип] понял, чурка?_

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 30 мая / 20:36

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Передаю сообщение от Элвиса. Собачка обещалась не гадить на коврике. Честное скаутское._

_И да, я понял. Но тебе придется занять очередь._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**:_ Не [пииип] [пииип] со мной, чурка._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Ну, зазвездись, однако... _

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Ты мне тут поболтай еще._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Ты мне сказал «зазвездись»._

**117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]**: _Праймус милосердный, вы слышали, как Красная Ракета только предложил главврачу позвездеть?_

**392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]**: _Ха-ха. Он труп._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Но я не это имел в виду. Честно. Шлак._

**392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]**: _[хихикает]_

**117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]**: _[хихикает] Похоже, это будут долгие полтора месяца._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 31 мая / 07:30

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Плановая проверка: все контрольные точки в порядке. Никакой активности в течение ночи не обнаружено, все разведчики доложились. Возможная активность в секторе 8-12-2. Сектор повторно проверяют, о подтверждении цели будет доложено. _

_Примечание: Если тебе будет от этого легче, стая огненных муравьев подкрадывается к моей корме, и я уже на грани того, чтобы прострелить себе процессор. Золотая Ракета точно так же в восторге от приказов Большой Птицы._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Жду подтверждения, негативного или позитивного._

_И прекрати подлизываться. Не действуй мне, [пииип], на нервы. _

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Да, сэр._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ И никаких мне «да, сэр». Я с тобой еще не разобрался._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Понял, сэр._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Красная Ракета, если ты еще хоть раз «сэр»-кнешь мне, я тормозну [пииип] самолет и поправлю твой [пииип] спойлер._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Э... так точно?_

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Ты, [пииип], юморист, Красная Ракета?_

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Нет! Просто, ну,__что мне тогда делать, если я не могу «сэр»-кать и «так точно» тоже не подходит?_

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что тебе сделать?_

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Э... спасибо, не надо._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Тогда пошел на [пииип] [пииип]._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Зазвездись..._

**117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]**:_ АГХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!_

**392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]**:_ Он точно труп._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 31 мая / 11:47

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Информация о состоянии: Подозрительная активность в секторе 8-12-2 оказалась местной живностью. Командир группы Тощий попытался исследовать более тщательно и спугнул лося. Лось разозлился из-за того, что его вспугнули, и в ходе преследования Золотой Ракеты нанес тому поверхностные повреждения. Большая Птица проконтролировал починку. Золотая Ракета в восторге._

_Огненные муравьи наглеют. Достают Призрачного Гонщика. Призрачный Гонщик в восторге. Невидимость явно не помогает против огненных муравьев. _

_Следующий сеанс связи в 19:30._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**: _Скажи Тощему чтобы прекратил [пииип] с живностью._

_И прекрати свое нытье._

**392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]**:_ Он, что, принципиально собирается стращать тебя каждые двенадцать часов все следующие шесть недель?_

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Похоже, что так._

**392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]**:_ Чувак, ты влип._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 04 июня / 07:30

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Информация о состоянии: Пятый день и все еще никаких следов вражеской активности. Элвис порекомендовал сменить расположение. Тощий запрашивает разрешение на ночную разведку Большой Птицей. Ждем указаний._

_Огненные муравьи одолевают все сильнее. Поражена вся команда. Призрачный Гонщик в восхищении._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Рекомендации одобрены, меняйте расположение. Запрос на разведку Большой Птицей отклонен ввиду неприемлемого риска обнаружения. Всем летунам оставаться на земле. Повторяю, всем летунам оставаться на земле. _

_И заткнись уже про огненных муравьев. Праймус, если бы ты был песней кантри, то оказался бы самой заунывной._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Прикреплен звуковой файл: Меня смыло из ванной твоего сердца (Джонни Кэш)._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Прикреплен звуковой файл: Вот тебе четвертак, позвони, кому есть до тебя дело (Трэвис Трайт)._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Прикреплен звуковой файл: Сколько цветов тебе подарить, чтобы ты дала моей любви второй шанс? (Брэд Пейсли). _

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Прикреплен звуковой файл: Ты играешь с огнем (Брэд Пейсли). _

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Прикреплен звуковой файл: Вперед, дальнобойщик (Алабама). _

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Ты по-прежнему труп._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Так точно, сэр._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 09 июня / 07:30

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Информация о состоянии: Десятый день и по__-__прежнему никакой вражеской активности. Территория необитаема, не замечено никаких следов противника. Призрачный Гонщик и Элвис оценили территорию как способную скрыть вражескую активность даже от наблюдения с короткой дистанции. Тощий оценил противника как «иголку в стоге сена», но опять запрашивает разрешения на смену позиций. Ждем указаний._

_Заметка: к настоящему сеансу связи Призрачный Гонщик еще не появился. Тощий предполагает небольшую задержку. Доложим по его возвращении._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Позицию не меняйте. Белая Башня подтверждает подозрение на вражескую активность и советует продолжать поиски, начав заново с сектора 8-19-5._

_Я назначаю тебя персонально ответственным за Призрачного Гонщика. Найди его._

_

* * *

_

Сайдсвайп вырубил свой передатчик, раздраженно зарычал и пнул ком влажного дерна:

— Ну, и где этот шлаков Мираж?

— Эй, придержи своих сикеров, дорогой друг, — ответил Бластер, складывая свои многочисленные антенны и перепрыгивая в робомод. Ухмыльнувшись, он хлопнул Сайдсвайпа по плечу: — Мираж объявится, и к тому времени Прайм перестанет дуться. Вот увидишь.

— Пой больше, перестанет он, как же, — принялся брюзжать Сайдсвайп, снимая очередной кусок мха со своей брони матовой зелено-коричневой окраски и яростно стряхивая его на землю. — Он придирается ко мне уже полторы недели, а теперь он собирался прибить мою голову на стену, если я не выну из выхлопной трубы ему Миража. Я кто ему, наболт, нянька? Шлаков Мираж!

— Остынь, дружище, — Бластер снова хлопнул его, и они отправились вниз по длинному склону холма к лагерю. — Прайм явно очень, очень... ну, совсем в бешенстве. Но он за пару тысяч миль отсюда, спасибо Проулу. И если он будет изводить тебя достаточно долго, он успокоится. Ну, ты знаешь, как это с ним обычно бывает.

— Да, шлак, поскорее бы он успокоился, — проворчал Сайдсвайп, отвесил пинок гнилой колоде, и семейство грибов ракетой взлетело в зеленый полог. Было чертовски жарко, и на нем все время неизвестно откуда оказывался какой-то липкий сок, и насекомые роились вокруг него как стая шакалов у стада антилоп гну. Он тщетно пытался отскрести его, но только умудрился измазаться еще больше, и теперь липкими были ладони, плечи, тыльная сторона левой ноги и половина грудной пластины.

Он уже упоминал, что было жарко? И что он разгуливал в весьма уродливой раскраске блевотного цвета? И что его все это очень-очень достало?

— Успокоится, — добродушно ответил Бластер, и плечо к плечу они полезли под высокую сосну. — Нрав у Прайма крутой, но со временем он выдохнется. А пока, — потер он руки и неуклюже проехал по склону несколько метров, — пошли завтракать.

Балансируя расставленными руками, Сайдсвайп двинулся следом по крутому склону, с мрачным фырканьем заметив, что грязь забивается во все щели на ногах. Отовсюду торчали пучки травы и куски мха, не говоря уже о скоплении веток и щебня. Продравшись через последние несколько метров, он пролез под рощицей низкорослых сосенок и с брезгливым ворчанием плюхнулся на землю.

— Как сегодня Прайм? — спокойно спросил Санстрикер с другой стороны потухшего костра. Никакого дымящего пламени днем, это правило, и черный круг остывшего пепла был столь же жизнерадостным, как и настроение Сайдсвайпа.

— Как всегда, само очарование, — побормотал Сайдсвайп и принял от Хаунда чашку энергона. Отхлебнув глоток, он посмотрел на брата, который уныло крутил веточку между оливково-зеленых пальцев. Раскрашенный в зелено-коричневое, он выглядел не столько странным, сколько совершенно павшим духом. — Есть новости от Миража?

— Не-а, — буркнул Санстрикер, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Несчастный прутик уже был порядочно измочален, но было ясно, что Санстрикер еще не закончил, и намеревается мочалить ветку до победного конца.

— Просто замечательно, — ответил Сайдсвайп и прикончил свой завтрак одним глотком. — Все складывается так, что я несу личную ответственность за нашего шпионистого друга, так что, если он не объявится до следующего сеанса связи, предлагаю тебе заранее поцеловать своего дорогого брата на прощание.

— Ну, не все так плохо, — вмешался в разговор развалившийся на земле Трейлбрекер и с легкой тревогой посмотрел на бойцов.

— Э, нет, — уверил его Сайдсвайп, — именно так. И, кстати, Прайм сказал оставаться на месте. Похоже, Проул подтвердил данные Воздушного Разведчика, и Прайм хочет, чтобы мы продолжали искать, начиная с района 8-19-5 и заканчивая, желательно, моей головой на колу.

— Все еще бесится, да? — Трейлбрекер бросил взгляд на Бластера, и тот сочувственно кивнул.

— Прайм до сих пор плюется огнем, — ответил связист. — Да и Рэтчет тоже не слишком доволен жизнью — мы вчера с ним разговаривали. А ты что, думал, эти двое уже слегка остыли?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это обычно бывает, — пожал плечом Трейлбрекер.

И правда — все знали, как бывало обычно. Братцы всегда играли с огнем, когда дело касалось старших офицеров, так что когда они наконец-то учудили нечто совершенно вопиющее (а именно — всадили нож в спину главнокомандующему) и в воздухе отчетливо запахло керосином, путей к отступлению у них оказалось немного. Если честно, «путь к отступлению» оказался именно тем, чем они сейчас наслаждались: именно так Проул спас их коллективный спойлер от гораздо более горькой участи в руках главнокомандующего — или, что намного хуже, главврача. В это трудно было поверить, но в темных глубинах Проуловой души действительно теплилась крохотная искорка сострадания, и теперь Сайдсвайп был уверен, что им с братом чертовски повезло сидеть там, где они сейчас сидят, несмотря на всяких там огненных муравьев.

Но проблема была в том, что никто из них не мог полностью переступить через свой страх, и это начинало сказываться на всей команде. Сайдвайп был все время раздражен, а Санстрикер — нет, и это сочетание всех весьма беспокоило. Не похоже было на Санстрикера подчиняться приказам Свупа, ограничиваясь лишь редким бурчанием. Ситуацию усугубляла невыносимая любезность Свупа, который всякий раз просил Санстрикера помочь с тем или с этим, вместо того чтобы просто указывать ему, что делать, а такие указки обычно доводили когда-то желтого бойца до белого каления. А сейчас он просто тяжко вздыхал, что-то неразборчиво ворчал и еще глубже погружался в черную хандру.

Сайдсвайпу было не легче. Единственным отличием было то, что его все раздражало, и он был готов откусить Свупу голову, что не лезло уже ни в какие ворота. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он понимал, что Санстрикера приставили к Свупу специально, чтобы слегка унизить, и понимал, что ему самому приказали отсылать отчеты Прайму, чтобы тот имел возможность в устной форме надавать ему по аудиодатчикам. И на самом деле он не имел ничего против. Они с Санстрикером заслужили это, и никто из них не возмущался из-за прилетающих время от времени придирок. Даже финт с окраской было не так уж и сложно переварить, принимая во внимание альтернативу, так что они с Санстрикером полностью покорились своей участи.

Но вот что им категорически не нравилось, что превращало Сайдсвайпа в рычащий комок горькой ненависти, что повергало Санстрикера в новые глубины меланхолии — это то, что они чувствовали себя по-настоящему раздавленными. И им хотелось, чтобы Прайм просто покончил со всем этим и либо прибил их, либо простил. И Рэтчет тоже. Потому что они сделали то, что сделали, без злого умысла, и, по правде говоря, до сих пор были слегка в ужасе от содеянного. Но прощения им не было, по крайней мере, сейчас, потому что ни Прайм, ни Рэтчет, казалось, не желали забывать прошлое. Нет, главнокомандующий и главврач были сыты по горло близнецами-Ламборгини, и если Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер хотят хоть какого-то прощения, они должны его заслужить.

И они это знали. Именно поэтому все это просиживание бамперов лишь делало ситуацию еще хуже.

Только Сайдсвайп начал жалеть самого себя в полную силу, прозвучал сигнал с охранного периметра, и минуту спустя сквозь деревья просочился Мираж.

— Доброе утро, парни, — улыбнулся он, что само по себе было большой редкостью, и добавил: — Прошу прощения за опоздание, но у меня новости, — его улыбка стала шире, и Сайдсвайп почувствовал, как у него подскочил пульс. — Джентльмены, — Мираж подбоченился и выглядел совершенно довольным, — мы наконец-то нашли золото.

* * *

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 09 июня / 08:17

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Внеочередной отчет: Призрачный Гонщик благополучно вернулся и докладывает о появлении противника в секторе 8-19-4, он продвигается на юго-запад и скрывается в лесу. Возможно, разведывательная группа. Они принимают меры против обнаружения, но Призрачный Гонщик сомневается, что сейчас они подозревают о нашем присутствии. _

_Подтверждено присутствие: Лазербик и Дэд Энд, легко вооружены, передвигаются скрытно, но не в состоянии боевой готовности._

_Предполагаемое присутствие: возможно присутствие Менасора. Возможно присутствие Девастатора, судя по подозрительной активности противника. Возможно присутствие Саундвейва, хотя Болтун не засек никаких передач. Предприняты необходимые меры предосторожности с нашими средствами связи, Болтун полагает, что появление вражеского подкрепления в ближайшее время не ожидается._

_Тощий выслал разведотряд для определения точного местонахождения противника. О результатах доложит по возвращении._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Понял. Сообщите Тощему, что Альбатрос и Пижон готовы немедленно отправиться на помощь. Время прибытия — один час. _

_Жду отчета. Доброй охоты._

_

* * *

_

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 09 июня / 16:24

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Разведотряд благополучно вернулся. Подозрения подтвердились, конструктиконы завершают постройку энергоноперерабатывающего завода. Место идеально укрыто от спутникового и иных видов наблюдений. Место лежит в стороне от людских населенных пунктов и авиалиний. Тощий предполагает, что противник пока не подозревает о нашем присутствии._

_Визуально подтверждены: Мегатрон, Тандеркрекер, Дирдж, Саундвейв, Рэвэдж, Лазербик, Базсоу, все конструктиконы, часть отряда стантиконов, включая Дэд Энда, Брейкдауна и Мотормастера. Присутствие остальных стантиконов предполагается, но визуально пока не подтверждено. _

_По оценкам производство энергона начато с 19:00 вчерашнего вечера. К началу этого сеанса связи Призрачный Гонщик приступил к выполнению первой фазы. По завершению первой фазы будет доложено._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Понял. Жду следующего доклада._

_

* * *

_

— Ну, ты только послушай, — ухмыльнулся Бластер, снова трансформируясь в робота. — По-моему, это первый раз, когда тебя не облаяли. Растешь.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Сайдсвайп, и они в сотый раз отправились вниз по склону, — процесс пошел. Но не жди скорых объятий и поцелуев. Он просто рад, что мы, наконец, наткнулись на жилу.

— Ага, — ответил Бластер, ухватившись за дерево, чтобы не подскользнуться, — счастливый Прайм — неплохое начало.

Действительно, неплохое, наконец хоть какой-то прогресс. Жаль, конечно, что Мираж отправляется в одиночку, Сайдсвайп предпочел бы заняться чем-нибудь более полезным, чем быть Ворчащим Помощником, но начало положено. Они, наконец, нашли лагерь десов, и теперь можно было приступать к его опустошению.

План был прост. Несколько недель назад Бластер перехватил часть сообщения о новом десептиконском предприятии по переработке и хранению энергона, которое обеспечит их наземной базой и позволит им при необходимости пополнять запасы энергона. Завод был очень хорошо спрятан в лабиринте холмов, так что десептиконы имели возможность не только перерабатывать энергон — они заложили угольную шахту и начали энергон производить, пусть и в небольших количествах. Если ограничиваться этими количествами, и поддерживать разумную заполненность складов, то автоботские сканеры никогда не засекли бы аномального повышения уровня энергии. Вообще-то, не поймай Бластер то сообщение, вполне могло случиться так, что фабрика осталась бы незамеченной автоботами еще многие годы.

Но вместо того, чтобы просто напасть на фабрику, Проул предложил иной план. Он отталкивался от того простого факта, что десептиконы вряд ли ждут нападения, и у автоботов есть неплохие шансы повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Прежде всего, тактик указал, что известная вражеская база гораздо лучше неизвестной вражеской базы, и, оставив десептиконскую фабрику нетронутой, автоботы будут знать о еще одном их местонахождении. Во-вторых, если позволить десептиконам нарабатывать некоторое количество энергона на своем заводе, то будет больше шансов, что те не станут нападать на людские источники энергии. И в-третьих, противник, не подозревающий, что за ним ведется наблюдение, гораздо более уязвим — например, в такой ситуации гораздо проще подключится к его к энергоресурсам и медленно откачивать их на нужды автоботов.

Короче говоря, это Проул предложил оставить шахту десептиконам и позволить им добывать уголь для наработки энергона, чтобы автоботы могли отщипнуть себе немножко, приглядывая параллельно за производством. На месте Мегатрон не станет следить за фабрикой слишком пристально, и если автоботам повезет, украденный энергон спишут или на плохое управление, или на Свиндла. Или и на то, и на другое разом. И все будут счастливы (кроме Свиндла).

Поэтому единственной целью команды автоботов было наблюдение за финальной отладкой и началом работы фабрики и установка скрытого сифона для откачки энергона для себя. Они также планировали установить аудио- и видеонаблюдение. Этим сейчас и занимался Мираж, устанавливая датчики и собственно энергоновый сифон, который нужно было установить пораньше: в таком случае весьма вероятно, что его вообще не смогут обнаружить. А если уровень энергии на выходе никогда не падал, разумно объяснял Проул, Мегатрон, возможно, никогда и не поймет, что выход энергии должен был быть выше. С какой стороны не посмотри, план был прост и гениален.

Гениален во всем, за исключением того, что Сайдсвайпу было нечего делать. Что само по себе было плохо. А учитывая, что на его долю досталось лишь шныряние вокруг и обеспечение прикрытия на случай их обнаружения, он не просто с ума сходил от скуки, он всерьез рисковал так и не вернуть расположение Прайма.

Или расположение Рэтчета — что было еще хуже, Праймус свидетель. Он не разговаривал с медиком уже несколько дней и не мог не задаваться вопросом, к добру это или к худу. Либо Рэтчет переключился на кого-то еще, либо он готовил что-то особенное. Честно говоря, Сайдсвайп подозревал второе и готовился к худшему.

Что, к сожалению, наступило немного раньше, чем ему хотелось.

Шла уже третья неделя их пребывания здесь (а если точнее, то двадцать третьи сутки, тринадцатый час и двадцать первая минута), и Сайдсвайп играл с братом в камушки, когда услышал знакомый голос, доносящийся из рощицы на краю лагеря:

— Помогите немного, — раздался мягкий баритон; Сайдсвайп обернулся и увидел сине-белого разведчика, тяжело опирающегося на дерево.

— О Праймус, — вполголоса проворчал Санстрикер и, опередив Сайдсвайпа, подхватил Миража под плечо. Сайдсвайп подхватил разведчика под другую руку, и вместе они оттащили того в лагерь.

— Что случилось? — Свуп спрыгнул с нагретого солнцем валуна, где до этого тихо сидел и читал. Датапад полетел в сторону, а Свуп уже начал водить подаренным Рэтчетом медсканером по корпусу Миража.

Братья осторожно сгрузили разведчика, чтобы Свупу было удобнее его осматривать. Долговязый динобот недовольно цыкнул.

— Пробиты топливные магистрали, уровень энергона двадцать четыре процента, броня разорвана... — Свуп поднял взгляд и поморщился. — А как у Миража в груди оказалось бревно? — спросил он мрачно.

Все уставились на Миража, который печально улыбнулся:

— Ну, я... подскользнулся и... понимаете, крутые склоны... и, к несчастью, поваленное дерево торчало как копье. Ну, — он слабо пожал плечами, — похоже, дерево победило.

Сайдсвайп почувствовал, как его рот против воли растянулся в ухмылку. Напротив по-волчьи скалился Санстрикер.

— О да, — Мираж закатил оптику на братьев и кашлянул, — давайте, смейтесь. Лучше покончим с этим сейчас.

Но Санстрикер лишь осторожно пихнул разведчика:

— Эй, я просто завидую, на твою долю досталась хоть какая-то деятельность.

— А, значит, ты наконец-то признал, что завидуешь мне, — со слабой улыбкой съязвил Мираж. — Полагаю, я могу зафиксировать это для потомков?

— О, заткнись уже и не мешай себя чинить, — совсем по-старому огрызнулся Санстрикер.

Динобот сразу же пододвинулся поближе, и, больше не нужный, Сайдсвайп поднялся на ноги. Отряхнувшись, он какое-то время наблюдал за процедурой, практически не удивляясь тому, что динобот выполнял медицинскую операцию, не калеча, не ломая и не взрывая своего пациента. Но очень скоро Санстрикер прогнал его.

— Лучше с этим не тянуть, чурка, — сказал он, роясь в полевой аптечке, и Сайдсвайп сразу понял, что он имеет в виду.

Окликнув Бластера, он начал свое долгое восхождение на холм.

* * *

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 23 июня / 13:45

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Внеочередной медицинский отчет: Призрачный Гонщик получил повреждения в результате падения при выполнении задания. Противник не вовлечен. Состояние Призрачного Гонщика стабильно, Большая Птица составит отчет после завершения ремонта. Также будет передан обновленный список медицинского оборудования._

_Медицинская поддержка не требуется._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Ты сломал Призрачного Гонщика?_

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Ну, я его не ломал. Он сам сломался. Большая Птица его сейчас чинит._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Ты сломал Призрачного Гонщика._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Я не ломал Призрачного Гонщика!_

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**:_ Я тебе ГОВОРИЛ не ломать Призрачного Гонщика._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Какого шлака я тут виноват?_

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**:_ Ты мне тут не [пииип], мелкий [пииип]. Смотри, чтобы починили его._

_

* * *

_

— Что за тон, само то для сказки на ночь, — задумчиво проговорил Бластер, трансформируясь.

— Можешь спеть мне колыбельную таким голосом, — пробормотал Сайдсвайп, начав очередной спуск с коммуникационного холма.

Бластер фыркнул.

— Знаешь, мне почти кажется, что было бы лучше дать ему тебя придушить тогда, на Ковчеге.

— Ну, если Мираж двинет кони, — Сайдсвайп чуть не поскользнулся и ухватился за сосну, — можешь рассчитывать на повторение сразу же, как я вернусь домой.

— Будь ты еще хоть немного популярнее, тебя выбрали бы королевой бала, — усмехнулся Бластер, и Сайдсвайп не мог не заухмыляться в ответ.

— Ты же знаешь, — сказал он с долей своей прежней жизнерадостности, — я всегда хорошо смотрюсь в стразах и тюле.

— О да, — Бластер мечтательно покивал, — я до сих пор храню те фотографии.

* * *

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 23 июня / 18:20

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Запрошенный медицинский отчет: Призрачный Гонщик успешно починен. Проверены все системы; Большая Птица уверен в полном восстановлении к утру. Большая Птица представит медицинскую опись, когда Тощий составит окончательный список требуемого оборудования._

_О прогрессе Призрачного Гонщика сообщим на утреннем сеансе связи._

**011-CMO-Красный Ром [Рэтчет]**: _Хорошо. Сломаешь его еще раз, и получишь по лицевой пластине. _

_

* * *

_

Теперь Сайдсвайп всерьез уверовал в существование некой программы хождения по мукам. Откровенно говоря, он прекрасно знал, что сводит с ума почти всех вокруг и что в какой-то момент должен изрядно огрести за свои проступки. Но еще он был твердо убежден, что уже достаточно расплатился за собственную дурость.

Слишком часто случалось так, что начальство не разделяло взглядов Сайдсвайпа на то, когда его страдания должны заканчиваться. Но, шлак, на его долю уже выпало чуть больше, чем он мог вынести, и настало время хоть что-то предпринять.

— Так что, — сказал он Санстрикеру вечером, когда все отдыхали у костра, — кого начнем обрабатывать первым? Прайма или Рэтчета?

Его брат взялся обучать Свупа покеру за неимением лучшего занятия, но, по крайней мере, в последние дни он начал с удовольствием ворчать на бедного динобота, и все, включая Сайдсвайпа, решили, что он приходит в норму. И, как ни странно, вздохнули с облегчением. Грустно было видеть Санстрикера таким подавленным, и Сайдсвайпу почти показалось, что все как будто и в самом деле довольны тем, что боец на них огрызается.

— Ну... — задумчиво начал было Санстрикер, но потом замолчал и неприветливо уставился на Свупа. — Нет... нет, нет, нет, _нет_. Ты не можешь сбрасывать карты сейчас. Ты должен либо принять ставку, либо поднять ее.

— Но, — Свуп сосредоточено закусил губу и нахмурился на свои карты, — Свупу не нравятся его карты.

Закатив оптику, Санстрикер раздраженно вздохнул:

— И в десятимиллиардный раз, ты не должен мне это говорить. Праймус! Сайдсвайп, — он требовательно обернулся к брату и раздраженно указал на динобота, — сделай с этим хоть что-нибудь.

— Братец, соберись, — Сайдсвайп пощелкал пальцами и указал на собственное лицо.

Зарычав, Санстрикер отшвырнул свои карты:

— Ну что?

— Я задал тебе вопрос.

— Какой вопрос?

Сайдсвайп коротко вздохнул:

— Праймус, с тобой разговаривать — что с золотой рыбкой.

Санстрикер опасно прищурился:

— Выкладывай, пока рыбка тебе не врезала.

— Я спросил, — повторил Сайдсвайп, раздраженно закатив оптику, — как ты думаешь, кому первому мы должны начать подбивать клинья, Прайму или Рэтчету. Во избежание, знаешь ли, нашей смерти после возвращения на Ковчег.

Санстрикер сердито пожал плечами и скорчил рожу для пущего эффекта.

— Кабы я знал. Рэтчету ты нравишься больше, чем я. Начни с него.

— Какого шлака? — зашипел Сайдсвайп. — Почему это я должен все планировать?

— А... — Санстрикер подался вперед, состроив свою самую тупую физиономию, — может, потому, что это все из-за _тебя_? И к тому же, — ухмыльнулся он и снова взялся за карты, — у меня же рыбьи мозги, не забыл? Вот сам и думай.

И, шикнув на Сайдсвайпа, он вернулся к игре со Свупом (ну, или к мучениям с ним). Прежде чем Сайдсвайп смог придумать какой-нибудь ответ, Хаунд подал голос с противоположной стороны костра, откуда он наблюдал за звездами:

— А, не беспокойся, Сайдс, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Да, большое спасибо за замечание, — проворчал Сайдсвайп и подкинул в костер веточку. — Ты уже несколько недель меня так успокаиваешь, а толку никакого.

— По крайней мере, — встрял Мираж, — ты с ним не стал снова пререкаться, мои бедные аудиосенсоры не выдержали бы напряжения. Вы грызлись целый день.

— Ремонтируя тебя, Сэр Я-Вас-Не-Вижу, если ты не забыл, — огрызнулся Сайдсвайп.

Мираж в ответ деланно закатил оптику:

— О, тушé, — с изрядной долей сарказма пропел он и как кошка растянулся около костра, подперев рукой подбородок и лениво прищурившись на огонь. Ему было приказано отдыхать до утра, и, несмотря на горькие жалобы на Свупов походный госпиталь, он явно намеревался выполнять предписанный режим. Ранения Миража не были смертельными, но оказались достаточно серьезными, чтобы его системам потребовалось время для восстановления.

— ОК, вскрываемся, — проговорил Санстрикер с другой стороны костра.

— Открываем карты сейчас?

— Да, да, открываем карты сейчас, — съязвил Санстикер. — Ущербная памятью сороковаттная летучая мышь.

Но Свуп, похоже, имел иммунитет к ругани Санстрикера; он просто доброжелательно улыбнулся и сказал:

— По крайней мере, у Свупа не рыбьи мозги, кра! — закончил он шутку одним из своих птичьих криков, и автоботский кружок разразился дружным фырканьем и хихиканьем.

— Ну, — вставил Трейлбрекер, пока Санстрикер объяснял Свупу как и куда тот может пойти, — если посмотреть на все с другой стороны: как долго вы тут? Но они вас еще не прибили, так что сомневаюсь, что они собираются начать сейчас.

Но Сайдсвайпа это не остановило.

— Вот увидишь, если я вернусь обратно, не спася мир, или щеночка, или хоть что-нибудь, я стану первой автоботской Марией-Антуанеттой. Эжект сказал, что Рэтчет расчищает место в своем шкафу с трофеями.

— И правда, — подтвердил Бластер, нахмурившись. — Не думаю, что он шутил.

Сайдсвайп вскинул руки вверх.

— Видишь? Я влип. Меня укокошат. А головой сыграют в футбол.

— О, Свупу нравится футбол, — серьезно вставил Свуп.

— Понял? — выпалил Сайдсвайп. — Свупу нравится футбол. Слагу наверняка тоже нравится футбол. Я труп.

— Уж лучше ты, чем я, братец, — съязвил Санстрикер, сдавая диноботу новую пятерку карт.

— Ну, спасибо... _братец_, — насупился Сайдсвайп.

— Всегда пожалуйста, дружище, — ангельски улыбнулся в ответ Санстрикер.

— Иди знаешь куда, дружище...

— _Итак_, — Мираж постарался сменить тему, пока пререкания не перешли в приемы рестлинга, — думаю, завтра утром я еще разок все осмотрю. Может быть, найду причину, почему десептиконы так заняты.

— Ага, — согласно буркнул Бластер, — многовато народу для одной шахты. И они там уже давно копаются, кстати.

— Верно, это-то меня и тревожит, — ответил Мираж. — Чувствую, там что-то большее, чем просто шахта, — он замолчал, задумавшись, но мысль развивать не стал, а просто добавил: — Что ж, надеюсь, я смогу раскрыть загадку, и мы отправимся домой, чтобы Сайдсвайпу оторвали, наконец, голову.

— Ну, спасибо, Мираж, — Сайдсвайп состроил кислую мину.

— Зато тебе не придется неделями хандрить по этому поводу, — рассудительно ответил Мираж. — Лучше раз и навсегда разобраться с ситуацией.

— Тебе легко говорить.

— Видишь ли, я стараюсь воздерживаться от ударов в спину нашему главнокомандующему, так что да, уровень тревожности в моей жизни ниже, чем в твоей.

Сайдсвайп попытался испепелить Миража взглядом, но поскольку он провел большую часть дня, помогая чинить разведчика, то чувствовал, что будет лучше для всех заинтересованных, если он не станет сейчас избивать того до полусмерти.

Вокруг костра воцарилась тишина, Хаунд и Трейлбрекер наслаждались созерцанием звездного неба, Бластер тихонько напевал про себя, Мираж клевал носом, пока Санстрикер со Свупом препирались из-за игры. Наконец Свуп обернулся и жалостливо посмотрел на Сайдсвайпа.

— Ты, Сайдсвайп, хочешь поиграть? Санстрикер, _кра_, продаст тебе карты.

— _Раздаст_ карты, кретин, — проворчал Санстрикер и, полностью проигнорировав Сайдсвайпа, сбросил карты. Вот шлакогон.

Но Сайдсвайп только скукожился еще больше.

— Нет, — пробурчал он. — Я занят.

Со стороны Миража раздался тихий смешок.

— И чем же, скажи на милость?

— Я дуюсь.

— А. Благородное занятие.

— Тебе лучше знать.

— И снова тушé, — последовал вкрадчиво-язвительный ответ.

Чувствуя, что этот спор он проиграет, Сайдсвайп мудро заткнулся и настроился дуться до утра.

* * *

**ПОЛЕВОЙ ОПЕРАТОР**: 117-ВВХ-Болтун [Бластер]

**ОПЕРАТОР КОВЧЕГА**: 392-CST-Отбивающий [Эжект]

**ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИК**: 710-LEO-Громокот [Стилджо]

**ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ**: 24 июня / 07:45

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**: _Внеочередной доклад. Призрачный Гонщик подтвердил подозрения, касающиеся повышенной вражеской активности. Противник закончил постройку шахты, но также устроил ложную шахту. Призрачный Гонщик разведал территорию и подтверждает, что именно она была причиной затянувшегося строительства. Дополнительной угрозы нет._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Понял. Белая Башня сделал аналогичные выводы, которые и подтвердились. Передайте Призрачному Гонщику, пусть заканчивает вторую фазу, и доложитесь о плане эвакуации._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Так точно. Вторая фаза уже завершена, все системы на месте. Эвакуация почти завершена. Ждем возвращения Призрачного Гонщика и уходим._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**: _Понял. По возвращении Призрачного Гощика заканчивайте эвакуацию._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Понял._

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Да, и Красная Ракета?_

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Да?_

**001-BFT-Большегруз [Оптимус Прайм]**:_ Скоро увидимся._

**274-LMG-Красная ракета [Сайдсвайп]**:_ Э... да._

_

* * *

_

— Прекрасно. Восхитительно. Отлично. Грандиозно, — Сайдсвайп пнул дуб и цветисто выругался, когда тот отказался упасть. Прыгая на одной ноге, он свирепо уставился на Бластера, который складывал свое оборудование. — Еще подходящие наречия найдутся?

— Прелестно? — выдал Бластер и несколько беспомощно пожал плечами. Оба в глубине души понимали, что Сайдсвайп вляпался. По-настоящему, капитально вляпался. — Он тебя точно убьёт.

— Ага, — Сайдсвайп прекратил прыжки. — Он меня убьет, а потом Рэтчет чудесным образом меня воскресит, чтобы убить еще раз. Они оба совершенно рехнулись.

— Да уж, — Бластер почесал шлем, — они здорово разозлились, дело серьезное. Думаю вот, не свалить ли вам с Санни в самоволку?

— Э нет, только не в этот раз, — мотнул головой Сайдсвайп и тяжко вздохнул. — Думаю, Мираж прав. Уж лучше разобраться со всем этим.

Бластер ответил немного грустным взглядом:

— Да, знаешь, я тут подумал, что...

Но что бы Бластер ни подумал, Сайдсвайп не дал ему закончить. Что-то его встревожило, что-то было не так, и он дернул Бластера за руку, заставляя замолчать. Они замерли среди деревьев, уставившись друг на друга; прошла секунда, вторая. А потом воздух разорвал визг, и начался ад.

— Ракеты! — прорычал Сайдсвайп, схватил Бластера и, кинувшись вниз по склону, скатился в овраг, укрытый под кронами деревьев, затаился там, обрушив за собой дождь из дерна и веток.

— Что?.. — завозился Бластер и крякнул, когда Сайдсвайп снова прижал его к земле. Над головами пронеслись три истребителя, выпустив еще один ракетный залп. С ужасным звуком земля под ними вздыбилась и накренилась, когда ракеты попали в цель, обрушив часть холма. Но овраг держался, и после еще одного прошедшего мимо залпа Сайдсвайп понял, что истребители бомбят не их. Они бомбят лагерь. Где находится его брат.

К досаде Сайдвайпа, Бластеру, по-видимому, пришла та же мысль так же быстро, как и ему, и как только боец попытался вскочить, Бластер сбил его с ног и придавил к земле. Они беззвучно боролись, Бластер зажимал Сайдсвайпу рот, а Сайдсвайп изо всех сил отбивался, стремясь на помощь к Санстрикеру.

Но вдруг все прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось. Грохот истребителей и артиллерии стих, и затем послышались крики. До них донесся шум рукопашной, хрипло закричал Свуп — то ли от боли, то ли от ярости, Сайдсвайп не знал — и затем все быстро прекратилось. Обрушилась мертвая тишина, оставив неясное ощущение минувшей опасности.

— Да что?.. — попытался было заговорить Сайдсвайп, но Бластер зажал ему рот еще крепче, свирепо уставившись в ответ. Наконец его боевые инстинкты уступили здравому смыслу, Сайдсвайп слегка кивнул и Бластер убрал руку.

Прижав палец к губам, он жестом призвал к тишине, и Сайдсвайп снова кивнул. _Саундвэйв_, просигналил Бластер, используя уникальный автоботский язык жестов.

Сайдсвайп опять кивнул и медленно и бесшумно сел лицом к другому автоботу. Оглянувшись, увидел, что овраг, где они прятались, уцелел, но оказался погребен под лавиной выкорчеванных деревьев. Узкий проход уцелел только с востока, но все-таки хоть что-то, и они были укрыты этим земляным коконом. Замерев, Сайдсвайп ждал, когда же снова начнут щебетать птицы, но они, как ни странно, молчали. Повернувшись к Бластеру, он развел руками. _Ну? Что теперь?_

Бластер нахмурился, прищурив оптику, и принялся сканировать радиоэфир. Наконец, он кивнул себе, как будто его подозрения подтвердились.

_Ага. Саундвейв. И, конечно же, меня глушат._

_Проклятье._

_М-да, проблема, однако, что Санстрикера повязали. Теперь они ищут тебя._

_Ой, да ладно, мы же не всегда вместе. _Бластер бросил на Сайдсвайпа хмурый взгляд, и тот закатил оптику._ Ну ладно, твоя взяла. Санстрикер у них, и они знают, что я здесь. Думаешь, они знают о тебе и твоих кассетах?_

_Возможно. _Бластер улыбнулся._ Но не о Стилджо и Эжекте._

Сайдсвайп задрал металлическую бровь._ То есть? Они же все время с Ковчега держали связь._

Бластер ухмыльнулся. _А вот и нет. Военная хитрость связистов, мой дорогой красный друг. Мы с Джазом кое-что придумали. Это он был на том конце все это время. А Стилджо и Эжект были здесь, затаившись на случай, если нам понадобится подмога._

Видно, и ребята из спецназа время от времени пригождаются, усмехнулся про себя Сайдсвайп. _Так каков план?_ просигналил он.

Бластер пожал плечами. _План простой. Но... неприятный. Из тех, что ты называешь «План Б». Проул проинструктировал меня на случай, если нас раскроют. Чего с нами ни в коем случае не должно было случиться._

Нахмурившись, Сайдсвайп понял, что это означает. _Мы должны шахту подорвать?_

_До небес._

_Проклятье. Вся эта загородная прогулка была впустую._

_Ага._

_И что теперь?_

_Ну,_ Бластер еще раз огляделся, и вздохнул, _тут проблема. Ребят взяли в плен, а поскольку Санстркер в их числе, то десы прекрасно понимают, что ты где-то поблизости, так что они оставили здесь Саундвейва на случай твоего возвращения, не считая нескольких разыскивающих тебя разведчиков. Кроме того, они знают, что мы постарались с шифровками наших сеансов связи_ (тут он ненадолго прервался, чтобы погреться в лучах собственной мании величия, заставив Сайдсвайпа вновь нахмуриться), _так что они, вероятно, знают, что я тоже где-то поблизости, плюс-минус пара моих ребят._

_Так мы с тобой потихоньку выскользнем, _просигналил Сайдсвайп, _установим несколько зарядов, и как только шахта бабахнет, спасаем товарищей._

_Именно. У Эжекта и Стилджо на случай плана Б уже припрятан запас взрывчатки._

_А как они узнают?_

_О, они уже знают, _ответил Бластер.

_А кто им даст указания по взрыву шахты?_ спросил Сайдсвайп. _Без знания территории я не могу разработать схему закладки._

_Ну, на случай, если мы все-таки попадем в плен, нам лучше с ними не встречаться_, рассудительно ответил Бластер. _Им проще, чем нам, оставаться в укрытии, так что им придется импровизировать с установкой зарядов._

_Импровизировать?_ раздраженно просигналил в ответ Сайдсвайп._ Нельзя просто «сымпровизировать» с зарядами, шлак побери. Установишь их неправильно, и все пойдет насмарку..._

Он замер на полужесте, как будто в сознании вдруг загорелась лампочка. Схема насмарку. Схема... насмарку. Вот оно. Гениально. Просто чертовски гениально. Возбужденно размахивая руками, он снова начал сигналить, и глаза его сияли.

_Точно! Я понял, как вернуть милость Прайма! Я понял! Понял! Я, наконец, придумал, как! Я..._

Бластер оборвал его раздраженным жестом. _По-твоему, сейчас время об этом думать?_

_Нет! То есть, да! Слушай, я шлаков гений._

Бластер уныло поглядел в ответ, но жестом показал, что готов слушать дальше.

_Слушай, если план Б состоит в том, чтобы взорвать шахту, то мы выполним его. Но вместо того, чтобы выполнить его правильно, мы напортачим ровно настолько, чтобы оставить шахту невредимой._

Бластер вытаращил глаза. _И... каким образом это избавит тебя от неприятностей?_

_Нет, ты дослушай. Мираж разузнал насчет ложной шахты, верно?_

_Ну да, и что?.. _но тут до Бластера дошло, и он улыбнулся, сияя оптикой. _Напортачить._

_Да! Именно! _Сайдсвайп принялся сигналить еще быстрее. _Мы подорвем ложную шахту, оставив настоящую в неприкосновенности. Но мы постараемся достаточно, чтобы десы подумали, будто МЫ думаем, что взорвали настоящую шахту._

_И десы подумают, что автоботы считают, что уничтожили шахту. И продолжат производить энергон, как будто ничего не произошло._

_А если Миражевы системы наблюдения и сифон на месте..._

_А они на месте..._

_То автоботы смогут откачивать свой процент, как и планировал Проул. _Сайдсвайп, ликуя, откинулся назад._ И Прайм, вместо того, чтобы меня убить, скажет мне спасибо._

_Вот только... непонятно, как мы вытащим ребят._

_Да, это я еще не придумал._

Бластер нахмурился. _Думай тогда поскорее, потому что пока мы тут болтаем, нас разыскивает Саундвейв. Мы не можем сидеть тут целый день, а как только выберемся отсюда, он узнает, где мы. Если мы хотим подорвать шахту, нужно поскорее приступать._

_Проклятье. Только двинемся, и нас сразу засекут, так?_

_Именно._ Бластер немного уныло кивнул. _Он где-то поблизости, точно говорю. А это значит... _Бластер замолк задумчиво, но потом продолжил,_ Думаю, Эжекту и Стилджо придется самим все подрывать. Чем больше думаю об этом... нас поймают сразу же, как дернемся._

_Говори за себя._

_Э, нет, приятель, уж поверь мне. Не думаю, что мы сумеем добраться до завода. Эжект и Стилджо работают одни. А мы с тобой, _тут он всерьез нахмурился,_ попадемся в плен. Нам придется устроить маленькое представление, если мы хотим выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы они успели заложить взрывчатку._

_Проклятье, _все, что мог ответить Сайдсвайп. Он терпеть не мог попадать в плен. Неприятные допросы и все такое прочее. Но чем больше он думал, тем яснее понимал, что Бластер прав. Они не только сдадутся врагу, они сдадутся так, чтобы выиграть как можно больше времени для Эжекта и Стилджо, а кроме того, им нужно будет придумать способ вытащить ребят до того, как все взлетит на воздух.

Вздохнув, он сидел минуту, прислушиваясь к гнетущей тишине. Добровольная сдача в плен определенно не занимала ведущих позиций в его списке Прикольных Поступков. Но другого выхода он найти не смог, и, смирившись с судьбой, просигналил: _Так как мы проинструктируем твоих ребят? Им придется потрудиться. Или они, чего доброго, вместо ложной подорвут настоящую шахту._

Бластер самодовольно улыбнулся. _Ты недооцениваешь мои джедайские способности на ниве коммуникаций._

Сайдсвайп закатил оптику. _Ладно, Магистр, каков план?_

_Все просто. Я оставлю датачип с инструкцией здесь, чтобы Стилджо его нашел. _И он уронил что-то очень маленькое, больше похожее на клочок пыли. Подхваченное ветерком, оно упало в опавшие листья и затерялось на дне оврага. Сайдсвайпу даже в голову не пришло задавать вопросы, он отлично знал, что Стилджо с легкостью почувствует здесь их запах и найдет чип. Лев мог унюхать иголку в стоге сена.

_Ну а нам остается..._

_...попасть в плен и выиграть время, _закончил Бластер.

Сайдсвайп вздохнул. _Думаю, это лучшее, на что мы можем рассчитывать. Хотел бы я иметь план получше, как вытащить всех до того, как шахта взлетит на воздух._

_Ну, _Бластер пожал плечами,_ придумаем по ходу дела._

Придумаем, уж точно.

* * *

Бластер оказался прав: десептиконы весьма серьезно отнеслись к возможному присутствию Сайдсвайпа поблизости. Позже он предположил, что они боялись, что Сайдсвайп мог попытаться взорвать шахту, и, принимая во внимание выдающиеся способности Сайдсвайпа к различного рода разрушениям (а они далеко не ограничивались грязными приемами рестлинга), он вполне мог их понять. Однако, он все же предпочел бы устроить славную драку перед тем, как их сделают как последних дронов. Но в жизни не все бывает по-твоему, как-то так раздумывал он, пока его тащили глумящиеся захватчики.

Они едва успели выбраться из оврага и наполовину спуститься с холма, как на них налетели Саундвейв и его шайка. Трансформировавшись как будто из ниоткуда, Саундвейв выпустил Рэвэдж, Лазорбика, Базсоу, Рамбла и Френзи всех разом, и хотя Блатстер в ответ выпустил Ревинда и Рамхорна, драка закончилась, даже не успев начаться. Их просто застали врасплох, и, как бы ни хотелось сказать Сайдсвайпу, что так легко они не сдались, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что им с Бластером просто надрали бамперы.

Ничего не скажешь, выиграли время.

Но, по крайней мере, десептиконы явно были намерены притворяться и дальше, и Сайдсвайпа, Бластера и его кассеты погнали по узкой лесной тропе туда, где, по словам Миража, находилась ложная шахта, а отнюдь не в сторону настоящей. Но весь оптимизм Сайдсвайпа быстро испарился, когда показался десептиконский лагерь, и то, что предстало перед их взорами, заставило их с Бластером беспомощно переглянуться.

Похоже, вечеринка у десов была в полном разгаре, а автоботы оказались на ней почетными боксерскими грушами. Противник явно немало развлекся за счет автоботов, и когда их швырнули на поляну, Бластер с Сайдсвайпом увидели, что допрос в самом разгаре. Мираж выглядел просто ужасно, энергон сочился по меньшей мере из двух глубоких ран, и его скорее подпирал, чем удерживал один из конструктиконов. Свуп отбивался от истребителей, которые были заняты тем, что издевались над ним, трое его держали, а другие били бедного динобота по лицу. Хаунду и Трейлбрекеру приходилось не легче, но что хуже всего, Санстрикер стоял на коленях, удерживаемый Мотомастером, прямо перед пушкой Мегатрона, и смотрел так, будто ждал неминуемой гибели.

Но, увидев Сайдсвайпа, Санстрикер совсем спал с лица, а Мегатрон нехорошо обрадовался.

— А, — лидер десептиконов при виде вновь прибывших слегка отступил назад, и от улыбки на его лице у Сайдсвайпа похолодели все системы, — похоже, к нам пожаловал стимул. Сюда его.

Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, кто тут «стимул», и когда Сайдсвайпа грубо швырнули в ноги Мегатрону, он понял, что они серьезно влипли. Санстрикер расколется, едва увидит брата с Мегатроновой пушкой у затылка.

— Иди-ка сюда, стимул, — Мегатрон дернул Сайдсвайпа на себя, резко швыряя на колени, так что тот опустился прямо перед братом. — Забавно, — сказал Мегатрон, явно наслаждаясь процессом, — мне показалось, что ты утверждал, будто твой дорогой братец вернулся на Ковчег. Неужели?

Остальные десептиконы начали подходить поближе, подтаскивая с собой своих пленников. Стоя на коленях всего в нескольких футах, Санстрикер смотрел на Сайдсвайпа с таким испуганным видом, что все поняли — если он сейчас заговорит, то любая выданная им информация будет абсолютно правдива. Санстрикер расскажет все, что угодно, лишь бы Мегатрон не нажал на курок, и все это знали.

Но Сайдсвайп помирать совсем не собирался, и пока Мегатрон ждал (с некоторым явным удовольствием) ответа Санстрикера, Сайдсвайп поспешил выпалить:

— Скажи, что мы хотели взорвать шахту.

Санстрикер даже не моргнул, и вообще никак не показал, что услышал сказанное, хотя его оптика теперь смотрела прямо на брата.

— Что это было? — Мегатрон яростно встряхнул Сайдсвайпа, и когда Сайдсвайп не ответил, обернулся к Саундвейву.

Мгновение Саундвейв спокойно стоял, ничего не выражая. Потом (с тонким оттенком досады в голосе) ответил:

— Неизвестно. Перевод невозможен.

К чести их обоих, Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер смогли сохранить самое бесстрастное выражение на лицах. Фактически, никто из автоботов не показал, что услышал что-то непонятное, хотя каждый понял, что именно сделал Сайдсвайп. Они с Санстрикером эоны назад изобрели личный язык, и никто не был способен его разгадать, в основном благодаря его постоянно меняющейся структуре. В течение веков даже Саундвейв предпринимал несколько попыток, но до сих пор не мог расшифровать язык, и этот факт явно задевал профессиональную гордость десептиконского лингвиста.

Но недовольство Саудвейва не шло ни в какое сравнение с раздражением Мегатрона. Он снова яростно встряхнул Сайдсвайпа и еще сильнее впечатал пушку в голову бойца. Угрожающе наклонившись к Санстрикеру, он снова спросил тихо и угрожающе:

— Что. Он. Сказал?

— Он сказал, — быстро ответил Санстрикер, все еще смотря на Сайдсвайпа, явно уверенный, что Мегатрон выстрелит, — «Ничего не говори».

— «Ничего не говори».

— Да.

— И только? — Мегатрон сильно сомневался, что даже при гораздо лучшем раскладе было нехорошо.

— Да, да, — поспешил заверить Санстрикер, — это все. Он просто велел ничего не говорить.

— Тогда почему, — спросил Мегатрон, очевидно не купившись на объяснение, — он не сказал это нормальным человеческим языком?

— Потому... — Санстрикер моргнул, оторвал взгляд от Сайдсвайпа и оглянулся на Мегатрона, озадаченно уставившись в лицо лидеру десептиконов. — Я... ну, а почему мы должны говорить по-человечески?

— Потому что... — рявкнул Мегатрон, потом запнулся и издал раздраженный рык, словно укушенный тигр. Он в очередной раз встряхнул Сайдсвайпа, на этот раз просто срывая злость, и Сайдсвайпу показалось, что внутри корпуса что-то разболталось. Мегатрон обладал на редкость неприятной хваткой. Наконец десептикон прорычал:

— Что он не должен был мне говорить?

— Он... — Санстрикер замялся, снова с непроницаемым лицом обернувшись на Сайдсвайпа. — Мы... — он резко вдохнул и выпалил: — Мы тут, чтобы взорвать шахту. До вчерашнего дня мы разыскивали вас, а Сайдсвайп с Бластером были на вершине холма, передавали отчет Прайму, когда вы нашли нас.

— И в чем конкретно вы отчитывались перед Праймом? — пальцы Мегатрона сжались, и Сайдсвайп поморщился, чувствуя, как гнется броня.

— Только то, что как только Прайм даст зеленый свет, — ответил Санстрикер, — мы установим заряды.

— И кто именно, — Мегатрон снова заговорил урожающе, — эти «мы»?

Санстрикер замялся. Очевидно, ему уже задавали этот вопрос, и после появления Сайдсвайпа и Бластера оказалось, что он врал. Он явно не ждал, что Мегатрон, подловив его на лжи, теперь ему поверит, но все равно оттарабанил список имен:

— Только мы. Я, Сайдсвайп, Мираж, Свуп, Трейлбрекер, Хаунд и Бластер. Не знаю, — добавил он, наверно, потому, что Мегатрон все еще держал пушку у виска Сайдсвайпа, — не знаю, был ли с Бластером кто-то из его ребят.

Мегатрон обернулся на Саундвейва, и тот кивнул:

— Обнаружено и взято в плен два кассетбота.

— А остальные? — требовательно спросил Мегатрон.

Вместо ответа Саундвейв, который все это время удерживал Бластера, выворачивая тому руки, выпустил щуп и загнал его в один из плечевых портов Бластера. Бластер тут же застыл, с искаженным болью лицом, но не проронил ни звука. Его кассетная дека открылась, и обнаружилось, что кроме двух кассетботов, удерживаемых Рамблом и Френзи, кассет больше нет.

— Отсутствуют, — подтвердил Сайндвейв, но щуп не убрал.

— Значит, они где-то здесь, — Мегатрон вновь повернулся к Санстрикеру, перегнулся через плечо Сайдсвайпа, и, впечатав дуло пушки тому в затылок, требовательно спросил: — Где они?

— Они не здесь, они на Ковчеге, правда, — замотал головой Санстрикер и распахнул в ужасе глаза, когда Мегатрон собрался стрелять. — Проверьте записи. Они отвечали за связь в штабе.

— Да, они были там все время, — подтвердил Сайдсвайп, впервые заговорив на чистом английском языке.

Мегатрон дернул подбородком в сторону Саундвейва, и десептиконский связист снова вломился в системы Бластера. На этот раз Бластер дернул головой в спазме, как будто сопротивлялся чему-то, но, в конце концов, раздался искаженный звук и, кивнув, Саундвейв поднял взгляд.

— Местонахождение подтверждается. Последняя радиопередача от автоботов Стилджо и Эжекта произведена с Ковчега этим утром. Проигрываю запись.

Снова послышался искаженный звук, потом шипение статики, и из динамиков Бластера раздался голос Прайма:

_Да, и Красная Ракета?_

_Да?_

_Скоро увидимся._

Щелкнуло, и Саундвейв произнес:

— Для дальнейшей расшифровки потребует больше времени.

Но Мегатрон, похоже, слегка успокоился, по крайней мере, давление на шлем Сайдсвайпа немного уменьшилось.

— Так значит, вся ваша команда здесь.

— Верно, — ответил Санстрикер, кивая в подтверждение.

— И вы собирались взорвать мою безупречно спрятанную шахту?

Санстрикер вздохнул.

— Да. Таков наш приказ.

— И уже успели установить заряды?

Тут уже нарочито вздохнул Сайдсвайп, затыкая Санстрикера.

— Нет, — он помолчал для отвода глаз, и убедился, что Мегатрон на это купился, — нас схватили до того, как мы установили заряды.

Мегатрон как будто немного расслабился — совсем чуть-чуть — и Сайдсвайпу оставалось только надеяться, что он выиграл достаточно времени для Эжекта и Стилджо. Им предстояла большая работа — установить кучу взрывчатки, и даже если они делают все второпях, то осилят только половину. Если оставить в стороне тот факт, что ему сейчас снесут голову, придумать что-то еще, кроме уже сделанного, Сайдсвайп не мог. Не так уж и много, но, похоже, ему удалось убедить Мегатрона, что больше автоботов поблизости нет. И он смог остановить Санстрикера до того, как он выдал все, что они знают о настоящей шахте. Так что все, что десептиконы знали — автоботы думают, что всех их собрали перед входом в настоящую шахту.

И будет очень здорово, если они придумают, как выбраться из этой передряги живыми. Жаль, что у Сайдсвайпа не было времени подумать над пунктом «как спастись» в своем плане.

К сожалению всех вовлеченных автоботов, было похоже, что Мегатрон быстро решил, что же делать дальше.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, мое останется при мне, — тяжеловесно пошутил он с деланным облегчением. — Но, с другой стороны, местонахождение раскрыто, и, как я понимаю, Прайм знает, где именно мы находимся, — никто не ответил, вопрос был весьма риторическим. — И меня это... раздражает.

Последнее слово было произнесено угрожающим тоном, и Сайдсвайп с Санстрикером переглянулись. Вокруг них среди десептиконов начали раздаваться смешки, они почувствовали, что настрой лидера сменился с гнева на жажду возмездия. А за наказанием всегда интересно наблюдать.

— Ну, — заговорил Старскрим с другого края толпы, явно почувствовав, что сейчас можно безопасно вставить пару битов от себя, — я бы предложил просто отправить их всех в преисподнюю. Они доставили нам достаточно неприятностей.

— И как всегда, Старскрим, — прорычал Мегатрон, — ты демонстрируешь полное отсутствие класса. Естественно, мы не просто отправим их в преисподнюю. Мы обезглавим их одного за другим и пошлем их головы Прайму в подарок за мое испорченное настроение. И начнем мы, — и он крепко схватил Сайдсвайпа за голову, — с тебя.

Санстрикер конвульсивно дернулся, и хотя Мотомастер был начеку, это дало Сайдсвайпу достаточно времени, чтобы выпалить:

— Ну, ты очень порадуешь Прайма, знаешь ли.

Мегатрон замер на половине движения. Должно быть, решал, пытается ли Сайдсвайп просто выиграть время, или говорит правду, но тут что-то в проигранной записи до него дошло и он ослабил хватку.

— Действительно, — наконец произнес он, медленно и с расстановкой роняя слова, — во время этого вашего сеанса связи он был явно не в настроении. Скажи-ка, — Мегатрон склонил голову и посмотрел прямо в лицо Сайдсвайпу, — «Красная Ракета» — это, случаем, не ты?

— Ну, я, — ответил Сайдсвайп, неловко задрав голову назад. — Прайм на самом деле угрожал оторвать мне голову, как только я появлюсь на Ковчеге, так что ты действительно окажешь ему услугу.

— Вот как, — прищурился Мегатрон.

— Ну, вообще-то, это... это правда, — заговорил Трейлбрекер оттуда, где его в болезненном захвате держал Бонкрашер. — Они, э-э-э, с братом вроде как отлучены от Ковчега. Проул послал их на это задание только для того, чтобы... ну, понимаете, спасти их. От Прайма.

— И Рэтчета, — добавил Свуп, тихо присвистнув. — Не забудьте его, Рэтчета. Он _очень_ зол.

— Да неужели, — Мегатрон переводил взгляд с Сайдсвайпа на Санстрикера и обратно, оценивающе разглядывая. — И почему это, позвольте спросить, ваш командир прогнал вас с глаз своих?

— Э-э-э, ну, потому что... эм-м-м... — Сайдсвайп посмотрел на Санстрикера; тот слегка поежился, на лице была написана смесь смущения и досады. В конце концов, они с Сайдсвайпом не очень-то и гордились тем, что натворили.

— Потому что он ударил Оптимуса Прайма ножом в спину, — почти скучающе закончил Мираж, и Мегатрон до того удивился, что опустил оружие.

— Что? — гаркнул он, разворачивая Сайдсвайпа к себе лицом. Все еще стоя на коленях, Сайдсвайп взглянул в лицо лидеру десептиконов, нахмурившись его изумленному выражению. — Ты что сделал?

Что ж, ему хотелось выиграть время, так?

— Я... м-м-м... ударил... Оптимуса Прайма ножом. В спину, — неохотно ответил он.

— Прямо-таки в спину, — Мегатрон выглядел почти что пораженным.

— На, э-э-э, на лету, — подтвердил Сайдсвайп, скривившись. — Я бросил нож. И попал ему в спину.

— Специально?

— Нет, — замотал головой Сайдсвайп и затем уточнил: — Ну, не специально в Прайма. Я целился в Санстрикера.

— В Санстрикера, — Магетрон бросил взгляд на брата Сайдсвайпа, который опять пожал плечами, будто не зная, что прибавить.

— Да, — кивнул Сайдсвайп, — это была такая игра.

Мегатрон удивленно усмехнулся:

— Ты играл в игру с целью убить брата.

— Нет, — ответил Сайдсвайп. — Это трудно объяснить. Это как игра на реакцию.

— Вот как.

— Мы кидаем друг в друга ножи и ловим их, — попытался объяснить Сайдсвайп. — Одновременно. И иногда мы... ну... промахиваемся.

— И попадаете Прайму в спину, — ухмылка Мегатрона превратилась во что-то вроде блаженной улыбки. — Знаешь, я всегда удивлялся, почему вы двое не с десептиконами.

Теперь пришла очередь Сайдсвайпу уныло ухмыляться и пожимать плечами:

— Ну, если Прайм все еще жаждет крови, мы, может быть, пойдем искать новую работу.

Мегатрон рассмеялся, но что бы он ни собрался сказать, его заглушила насмешка Старскрима:

— О, какая милая история, — заговорил истребитель. — Ты действительно поверил, что он ударил своего праведного лидера в спину?

— Тихо, Старскрим, — прорычал Мегатрон. — Этот автобот сделал для дела десептиконов больше, чем ты за последние сотни циклов.

Сайдсвайп не был уверен, обижаться на это или нет. Но его голова все еще держалась на плечах, так что ему не стоило привередничать.

Но Старскрим сдаваться так просто не собирался.

— Да, конечно, так ты ему и поверил. Как будто кто-то может метнуть и поймать нож одновременно.

— То, что ты так не можешь, не значит, что этого не может кто-то другой, — отрезал Мегатрон.

— Ладно, — оскорбился Старскрим, и, хотя Сайдсвайп не мог видеть его со своего места, он был уверен, что истребитель просто бесится, — думай, что хочешь. Только _идиот_ купится на подобную историю.

— Старскрим... — угрожающе начал Мегатрон.

— Как же, ударил он своего драгоценного Прайма в спину, — хоть Сайдсвай и не мог этого видеть, но Старскрим явно пребывал в особо дурном расположении духа. — Скорее, он ноги ему целовал. Спорю, эта груда металлолома не попадет в цель и с пяти шагов, что говорить о том, чтобы одновременно метнуть и поймать нож.

— Вот как? — Мегатрон был явно задет и предсказуемо проглотил Старскримову наживку. Сайдсвайпа тряхнуло, и он оказался вздернут на ноги, с расстегнутыми наручниками и с ножом в руке. — Думаю, мы сейчас все выясним, не так ли?

То же самое было проделано с Санстрикером, и круг расчистился, когда все отступили, заняв удобные позиции для наблюдения. Странно, но все, кто конвоировал автоботов, выставили своих пленников перед собой, так что, хотя автоботам и открывался наилучший вид, они также служили живым щитом на случай, если братья промахнутся. Сайдсвайп безмолвно замер на мгновение, слегка ошарашенный таким поворотом дел, но не успел он даже подумать о том, чтобы как-то воспользоваться ситуацией, как Мегатрон расположился прямо за спиной Хаунда, и дуло пушки уперлось тому в затылок. Намек был предельно прозрачен — одно неверное движение, и с Хаундом будет покончено.

Стоя друг напротив друга, Сайдсвайп с Санстрикером ошеломленно переглянулись, оказавшись внезапно свободными и с оружием в руках. Но без сомнений, им обоим больше хотелось, чтобы голова Хаунда так и осталась у того на плечах, так что они молча переглянулись и быстро пришли к соглашению: лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать — это устроить демонстрацию, и надеяться, что найдется другой выход из ситуации.

Подбросив на пробу свой клинок, Сайдсвайп начал медленно описывать круги напротив Санстрикера. Прикинув вес ножа, он спросил:

— Готов?

Санстрикер, казалось, слегка нетвердо стоял на ногах, явно после трепки, устроенной Мотомастером. Но он не был бы самим собой, если бы отказался от вызова:

— В любой момент.

Но не успели они начать, как откуда-то из-за Свупа снова раздался язвительный голос Старскрима:

— О, это просто смешно, — проныл он. — Эти двое не попадут даже в бок конструктикону, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поймать летящий нож. Шартикон и тот ловчее.

— Заткни выхлоп, Старскрим, — прорычал Мегатрон, и Старскрим продолжил бы в ответ свое нытье, если бы близнецы не выбрали этот момент для броска.

Что-то вспыхнуло, и все было закончено. Бросок Санстрикера вышел не очень удачным, но Сайдсвайп смог поймать лезвие кончиками пальцев. Секунду светящийся след от траектории полета клинков висел, словно миниатюрная молния, а потом круг зрителей дружно выдохнул.

— Ого! — раздался из-за Ревинда голос Рамбла. — Как вы это делаете? Ну-ка, еще раз.

— Да, давайте еще раз, — присоединился Тандеркрекер.

Снова молча переглянувшись, братья пожали плечами, изготовились и метнули ножи. На этот раз бросок Санстрикера был точен, и каждый поймал лезвия практически незаметным движением.

В этот раз из толпы раздалось коллективное нестройное «О-о-о-о-о»; не будь ситуация настолько серьезной, Сайдсвайп даже рассмеялся бы. Но учитывая то, что Мегатронова пушка по-прежнему была нацелена в голову Хаунда, он решил воздержаться и сохранить бесстрастное лицо.

Теперь даже Мегатрон выглядел заинтересованным:

— Еще раз.

По-прежнему описывая круги, братья прицелились и сделали бросок. Маленькие молнии снова прочертили воздух, когда лезвия пронеслись в воздухе, и им обоим удалось поймать их в третий раз. Как бы Сайдсвайпу не было противно признавать, они _не всегда _ловили ножи (чему свидетельством был несчастный случай с Праймом), но любой промах означал, что нож воткнется в кого-либо из автоботов, а он сомневался, что десептиконы будут столь же любезны, что и Рэтчет, и починят их.

— Еще раз.

Они снова прицелились, метнули и поймали, и в этот раз из толпы раздались редкие аплодисменты. Даже Старскрим казался озадаченным:

— Как они это делают? — против воли заинтересовался он.

— Да, в самом деле, как? — пристально прищурил оптику Мегатрон. Он даже немного опустил пушку, совсем немного, но теперь она оказалась нацелена не в голову, а куда-то в плечо Хаунду,

— Ну, — поспешил начать объяснение Сайдсвайп, на случай, если Санстрикер решит сказать что-нибудь неприветливое (его никак нельзя было назвать хорошим дипломатом), — мы, типа, довольно долго тренировались, чтобы так получалось. Очень долго, вообще-то. Все дело в движении кистью, — он продемонстрировал бросок в замедленном темпе. — Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать движение, ждете удара, вот так, — опять показал он, — и ловите.

Мегатрон нахмурился, явно заинтригованный.

— Автобот, ты меня впечатлил. Я был бы не прочь сделать вас двоих десептиконами.

Сайдсвайп понимал, что будет очень нехорошо, если дела примут подобный оборот, но нутром чуял, что сейчас не время об этом говорить.

Явно развлекаясь, Мегатрон прищурился, расплылся в слабой усмешке и приказал:

— Покажите еще раз.

Снова встав напротив Санстрикера, и раздумывая, сколько еще времени потребуется Эжекту и Стилджо на установку зарядов, Сайдсвайп приготовился метать нож. А затем произошли сразу три вещи.

Сверкнула ослепительная вспышка, и за ней из шахты раздался мощный _БА-БАХ._ Почти одновременно Трейлбрекер, который, очевидно, понял по вспышке, что идет ударная волна, врубил свое силовое поле, накрыв только внутренний кружок из автоботов и, случайно, Мегатрона. Позабыв о Хаунде, тот на мгновение повернулся спиной к Сайдсвайпу — посмотреть на взрыв, и в этот самый момент, когда у него появился шанс, Сайдсвайпа осенило.

Он метнул нож. И результат оказался впечатляющим.

За силовым полем десептиконов повалило на землю, кое-того покалечило, кое-кто, шатаясь, поднимался после взрыва. Ложная шахта наполовину обрушилась, все вокруг было усыпано камнями и походило на зону боевых действий. Но это были пустяки по сравнению с тем, что случилось с Мегатроном.

Дергаясь в судорогах, он корчился на земле, с каждым толчком загоняя лезвие все глубже в спину, оптика отказывала; вид Мегатрона напоминал жуткую и, к сожалению, довольно смешную картину того, что случилось с Праймом шесть недель назад. Давясь от смеха, Сайдсвайп мог только придвинуться к взбешенному и беспомощному лидеру десептиконов и отодрать термоядерную пушку от его руки. Прикрепив ее к собственной руке, он оценил ситуацию.

— Думаю, нам пора, парни, — усмехнулся он остальным автоботам, которые ухмылялись в ответ, пока Санстрикер разрезал их путы.

— Т-т-т-ы-ы-ы-ы... у-у-у-бью-ю-ю-ю… — выдавил Мегатрон, заикаясь и беспомощно содрогаясь в конвульсиях в ногах Сайдсвайпа.

— Ну вот, теперь ты понял, как ко мне относится Прайм, — мило ответил тот.

Десептиконы по ту сторону поля начали быстро приходить в себя, и настало время уходить.

— Хватит болтать, Сайдс, — отрезал Санстрикер, поддевая ножом кандалы Трейлбрекера, — освободи Свупа.

— Чем, этим? — Сайдсвайп махнул Мегатроновской пушкой. — Или хочешь, чтобы я вынул нож у него из спины?

— О, Праймус, опять пререкания, — простонал Мираж, растирая запястья.

— Мираж, справишься? — спросил Хаунд, как только Санстрикер освободил его. На земле все еще нечленораздельно рычал Мегатрон.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Мираж и в подтверждение слов трансформировался.

— Хорошо, — Трейлбрекер тоже трансформировался, беря командование на себя. — Все, кроме Сайдсвайпа и Свупа, остаются под полем, и убираемся отсюда. Сайдсвайп, Свуп...

— О, мы знать, что делать, — довольно ухмыльнулся Свуп. Санстрикер закончил с его путами, и динобот, даже не потрудившись растереть запястья, перешел в режим птеродактиля.

Сайдсвайп ухмыльнулся и взвесил в руке пушку:

— Ты летишь, я стреляю?

Повернувшись, чтобы Сайдсвайп мог забраться к нему на спину, Свуп присвистнул:

— Держись крепче. Мы сейчас классно полетаем.

— Отлично, — сказал Трейлбрекер, который очень спешил поскорее смыться. — Мы поехали, а вы нас прикрываете. Понял, Свуп?

— Рравк, мы прокладываем путь! — оглушающе крикнул в ответ Свуп.

* * *

Их импровизированный план побега сработал удивительно гладко. Они поспешно оставили позади рычащего в ярости и плюющегося пеной Мегатрона, что, несомненно, внесло Сайдсвайпа в самые первые строки Мегатронова списка «Предать смерти». Даже несмотря на милые фокусы с ножами, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Сайдсвайп Мегатрона совершенно не впечатлил. Или, наоборот, впечатлил. Но в плохом смысле.

Эжект и Стилджо отлично справились с заданием. Они устроили достаточно разрушений, чтобы это выглядело так, будто они взорвали шахту, но при этом приберегли половину взрывчатки для толпы десептиконов, большинство из которых теперь со стонами валялись среди булыжников. Некоторые, конечно, отделались намного легче, но одного вида Свупа, пикирующего как разъяренный, визжащий и изрыгающий орудийный огонь дракон, было достаточно, чтобы отбить у них охоту преследовать автоботов, когда те рванули как ошпаренные по подъездной дороге в сторону границы штата. На самом деле было довольно забавно рассекать, словно какой-то доисторический космоковбой, бешено отстреливаясь, а Свуп кричал боевой клич диноботов, и хоть Сайдсвайп ни за что в этом не признался бы, но этот полет на спине Свупа был самым классным развлечением за все время, что он помнил.

После встречи в условленной точке с Эжектом и Стилджо, потрепанный, но не сломленный отряд автоботов наконец прибыл в Огайо, где их встретил Скайфайр. По пути на базу Сайдсвайп с Санстрикером нервничали больше и больше, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли им так беззаботно заваливаться обратно на Ковчег. Но у Сайдсвайпа был припасен подарок, и он надеялся, что если украденная у Мегатрона пушка не сможет смягчить Прайма, то братья смогут использовать ее для прикрытия своего побега.

Прайм, увидев их, приветствовал их весьма нелюбезно:

— Ну? — спросил он, когда они собрались вокруг Телетрана, и по его тону Сайдсвайп понял, что Праймово «Ну?» на самом деле означает «И как глубоко мне придется закопать Сайдсвайпа за то, что он все провалил?»

Сайдсвайп решил для безопасности схорониться за пушкой.

— Нет, Прайм, все в порядке, — объяснил Трейлбрекер. — У нас все получилось. Первоначальный план все еще в силе.

— Как это возможно? — Проул рядом с Праймом нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. — Вас раскрыли.

— Да, э-э-э... — поморщился Трейлбрекер.

— ... прошу прощения, — встрял с покаянной улыбкой Мираж. — Это я виноват. Я устанавливал на заводе последнюю следящую камеру, допустил оплошность, и Саундвейв засек меня.

Тень беспокойства промелькнула по лицу Проула:

— Они знают про...

— Нет, — перебил его Мираж, качая головой. — Топливные краны и система наблюдения успешно спрятаны. Даже Саундвейв не найдет их — я получил инструкции от Бластера.

Прайм скрестил руки.

— Значит, они схватили тебя...

— ...и отыскали наш лагерь, да, — кивнул Мираж.

— И устроили там ковровую бомбардировку, — закончил Хаунд. — Нас повязали еще до того, как они вернулись для второго захода. Если бы Бластер и Сайдсвайп не поднялись на холм, отправить тебе рапорт, их поймали бы точно так же, как и всех нас. Ну, кроме Эжекта и Стилджо.

Прайм ждал продолжения, и вид у него все еще был отнюдь не веселый.

— Так вот, — подхватил Бластер, — мы с Сайдсом понимали, что впридачу к плану «Б» нам придется спасать чуваков. Но вот у Сайдса возникла идея...

— Ну. Говори, — Прайм в упор посмотрел на него, будто ему прямо не терпелось услышать, что же придумал Сайдсвайп.

Бластер вскинул руки:

— Не, не, идея была классной, Прайм, поверь. Он понимал, что нам нужно держаться плана «А», раз уж он стоил нам таких усилий, не говоря уж о том, что мы вообще нашли этот завод...

Прайм явно начал терять терпение.

— Да, я в курсе преимуществ оригинального плана перед взрывом шахты. Конкретнее.

— Да, так вот, Сайдсвайп тут подумал, — продолжил разъяснения Бластер, и тут Сайдсвайпу захотелось, чтобы все перестали упоминать его имя, так как взгляды, что кидал на него Прайм, были совсем не дружелюбными, — что вместо того, чтобы взорвать шахту, мы просто сделаем вид, будто взорвали ее. Ты же знаешь про их ложную шахту? Вот ее-то мы разнесли, так что теперь десы думают, что мы думаем, что шахта уничтожена. Врубаешься?

— Погоди, — вмешался Проул, приободрившись, — так ты говоришь, что вам каким-то образом удалось убедить десептиконов, будто мы считаем, что шахта разрушена?

— Точно, мужик, — ответил Бластер, передавая Проулу датапад. — Да сам посмотри. Система наблюдения работает как часы, и они уже начали вырабатывать энергон. Мы откачиваем добрых четырнадцать процентов, а они даже не подозревают. А еще они уверены, что они теперь в безопасности.

Слегка сбитый столку, Проул пролистал отчет.

— Вот как... значит, настоящая шахта все еще цела.

— Точно, мужик, — Бластер пожал плечами. — Шахта цела, и хотя нас раскрыли, десы уверены, что мы не вернемся. Да и зачем это нам, мы ж там все взорвали?

— Значит, каким-то образом, — Прайм нахмурил оптику на Сайдсвайпа, — ты умудрился взорвать шахту и одновременно спасти остальных.

— Ну, нет, — поправил Сайдсвайп своего лидера, и еще больше съежился за термоядерной пушкой. Он пока не собирался говорить «гоп», тем более так далеко от цели (и это вовсе не каламбур). — Эжект и Стилджо взрывали.

Металлическое урчание раздалось из-под ног Бластера, Эжект и Стилджо выглядели явно довольными собой. Сайдсвайп отметил про себя, что надо потом чем-нибудь их порадовать — может быть стянуть для них немного высокозаряженного, или организовать какую-нибудь халявку на автоботском черном рынке. Они определенно заслужили.

Прайм медленно моргнул, глядя на Сайдсвайпа.

— Так... если Эжект и Стилджо проделали всю работу, что делали конкретно вы?

— Ну... — он обернулся на Бластера.

— Нас, типа, поймали, — закончил Бластер. — Типа, сразу же.

— Что потом произошло?

— Ну, нам надо было выиграть время для моих ребят, дать им возможность все сделать, — объяснил Бластер. — Так что мы, ну... — он замялся, беспомощно оглянувшись, словно надеялся, что кто-то продолжит. Слева издал изумленное кудахтанье Свуп, но остальные молчали.

— Ну? — Прайм все еще пристально смотрел на Сайдсвайпа. Вообще-то на Сайдсвайпа уставились все. Санстрикер даже дошел до того, что отступил на полшага от эпицентра. Жалкий трус.

Чувствуя, что у нет выхода, Сайдсвайп принялся объяснять, просто чтобы покончить с этим.

— Ну... видишь ли, Прайм, случилось так, что Мегатрон был довольно зол. Действительно зол. Настолько, что был готов оторвать мне голову — в смысле, буквально, по-настоящему оторвать мне голову, — и мне пришлось кое-что ему сказать. В смысле... что как бы... ты был бы не против, чтобы он...

Он увидел выражение Прайма и умолк. Может быть, в конце концов, стоило позволить Мегатрону оторвать ему голову.

— И? — спросил Прайм, когда Сайдсвайп умолк.

— А, да, так вот, э-э-э, я типа сказал ему, что если он оторвет мне голову, то окажет этим тебе большую услугу. А по твоему лицу я вижу, что это на самом деле так и есть, так что я не соврал, — закончил он с кислой ухмылкой, но, похоже, Прайма сказанное не впечатлило. — Так вот, он спросил меня, почему тебе хочется, чтобы мне оторвали голову, так что я ему рассказал, что я, ну ты понимаешь...

— Нет. Не понимаю, — снова медленно моргнул Прайм.

— Ну, — Сайдсвайп поежился, еще сильнее обнимая пушку, словно тонкую преграду между собой и массивным командиром, — я, типа, рассказал ему, как ударил тебя в ножом в спину. И он нашел это... ну, понимаешь... забавным.

— Вот как, — Прайм определенно не считал эту новость забавной. Совсем не считал. На самом деле главнокомандующий выглядел так, словно собирался послать Магатрону голову Сайдсвайпа в подарочной упаковке.

— Так вот, он меня спросил, почему я ударил тебя ножом, — продолжил объяснения Сайдсвайп, — и я рассказал ему про игру в ножички, а потом они со Старскримом стали пререкаться, и… в общем, кончилось все тем, что Мегатрон захотел увидеть игру лично. Так что они освободили нас с Санстрикером, вручили по ножу…

— И вы с боем проложили себе путь для побега? — Проула это, похоже, всерьез впечатлило.

— Ну, нет, — признал Сайдсвайп. — Мы просто показали ему, как играть в игру.

Теперь Проул уже не выглядел таким впечатленным.

— Мегатрон держал свою пушку у моей головы, — пришел на помощь Хаунд, — Одно их неверное движение, и меня бы тут не было.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Прайм и снова обернулся к Сайдсвайпу. — Значит, Мегатрон отлично развлекся за мой счет, а вы сыграли в свою долбаную игру. Как, во имя Праймуса, вы оттуда выбрались, и как, шлак возьми, вы раздобыли эту пушку?

— Ну, видишь ли, это самое интересное, — заговорил Бластер, явно желая оправдаться за то, что именно он рассказал самую неприятную часть новостей. — Понимаете, Сайдс и Санни смогли выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы мои ребята установили взрывчатку. Когда они все подорвали, Трейлбрекер тут же врубил свое силовое поле и прикрыл нас всех. Ну и случайно так получилось, что вместе с нами прихватил и Мегатрона. Но его взял на себя Сайдсвайп, — закончил он с улыбкой. — Когда Мегатрон отвернулся, старина Сайдс всадил ему нож в спину.

Свуп издал очередной хриплый свист и расплылся в ухмылке:

— Он, Мегатрон, сейчас по-настоящему зол, РАВК!

— Ты... — в оптике Прайма промелькнула тень понимания, — …ты что?

— Я метнул нож, — ответил Сайдсвайп. — Сильно, как только мог. И попал ему прямо в спину.

Свуп фыркнул.

— Он, Мегатрон, упал как подкошенный. И задергался, чуть всех не посшибал, — динобот снова радостно расфыркался, и даже Сайдсвайп почувствовал, что на лицо лезет улыбка.

— Погодите, дайте мне разобраться, — Прайм выпрямился в кресле, и его взгляд словно бы начал смягчаться. — Ты ударил Мегатрона ножом. В спину. И он свалился в конвульсиях.

— Правильно.

— Сайдсвайп, — Прайм в изумлении подался вперед, — ты можешь сделать новую карьеру.

— Да, карьеру вероломного ублюдка, — сухо вставил Мираж.

Все вокруг зафыркали, и даже Прайм как будто начал улыбаться под маской. Но Сайдсвайп не был уверен, насколько он уже заслужил Праймово хорошее расположение, так что он решил пока что промолчать.

— Хорошо, — заметил Проул, когда смешки стихли, — но это все еще не объясняет, как вам удалось выбраться и как у вас оказалась эта пушка.

— Все просто, — пожал плечами Трейлбрекер. — Пока Мегза колбасило по земле, Сайдс посчитал нужным изъять у него пушку, и, пока остальные уносили ноги под прикрытием моего силового поля, Сайдс со Свупом прикрывали нас с воздуха. Десы были слишком заняты, чтобы нас преследовать, и эти двое…

— …ну, — закончил, ухмыляясь, Бластер, — скажем, что термин «Огнедышащий доисторический ужас» навечно останется в десовских банках памяти.

Теперь даже Проул почти улыбался и даже издал что-то вроде хихиканья.

— Значит, ты по-ковбойски летал на диноботе и стрелял в десептиконов, в то время как Мегатрон беспомощно валялся на земле и ничего не мог поделать.

— Проще простого, — ухмыльнулся Свуп и присвистнул, явно довольный собой. Он и сам довольно неплохо развлекся.

На мгновение стало тихо, пока Прайм с Проулом переваривали всю историю. Но пока Прайм не успел прийти к какому-либо заключению, Сайдсвайп рванулся вперед с Мегатроновой пушкой в руках и с опаской (и, надо отметить, с некоторой неохотой) вручил ее своему командиру.

— Видишь? Мы привезли тебе сувенир, — он широко ухмыльнулся и быстренько отступил назад, не уверенный, убьют это за это или нет.

Несколько мгновений Прайм неласково рассматривал его, а потом произнес:

— Значит, этот импровизированный план был твоей идеей.

— Ага.

— И ты ударил Мегатрона ножом в спину.

— Ага.

— И украл его пушку.

Сайдсвайп кивнул.

— И палил из нее по десептиконам, прикрывая отход автоботов.

— Ага. Ну, и Свуп помог, — Сайдсвайп удержался от того, чтобы сделать шаг назад. Прайм, когда хотел, мог быть очень быстрым, здоровяк он или нет.

Прайм целую минуту задумчиво его разглядывал. А затем долгожданная и благословенная улыбка начала расползаться по его лицу.

— Ты знаешь, Сайдсвайп, — протянул он, — я уже почти раздумал тебя убивать.

— Да, я только за, — не удержался Сайдсвайп.

— Тогда на твоем месте, — произнес Прайм, рассматривая бойца перед собой и рассеяно поигрывая пушкой Мегатрона, — я бы пошел, поискал Фест Эйда, чтобы он меня подлатал. Это и к Санстрикеру относиться. Так что идите-ка.

Было понятно, что Прайм пока никак не готов выносить присутствие Сайдсвайпа или Санстрикера, но, похоже, он уже допускал, что можно оставить их в живых. Пока.

— Да, сэр, — быстро согласился Сайдсвайп и, подхватив Санстрикера под руку, рванул прямо к выходу. Но в дверях, однако, ему в голову пришла ужасная мысль. — Э, Прайм? — притормозил он, в то время как Санстрикер рванул мимо него на свободу.

— Да? — тон Прайма, хоть и не был убийственным, был все еще далек от ласкового.

— А что насчет, э-э-э, Рэтчета? — поморщился Сайдсвайп. — Он, ну, понимаешь...

— Он не получал от меня никаких ограничивающих приказов, — ответил Прайм почти беззаботно. — Знаешь, как бы я поступил на твоем месте?

— Как?

Прайм улыбнулся под своей маской:

— Я бы спрятался.

* * *

— Ладно, этого достаточно, — Фест Эйд закончил ремонт Сайдсвайпа и похлопал того по плечу. Они с братом вернули себе свои натуральные цвета, не говоря уже об отличном рабочем состоянии; Сайдсвайп спрыгнул с медицинского стола и рассыпался в благодарностях Фест Эйду.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся протектобот. — На самом деле, возможно, вам какое-то время будет безопаснее обращаться ко мне за любой медицинской помощью, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Рэтчет не передумает.

— О, мы заставим Рэтчета передумать, — раздался от дверей густой рык, и, обернувшись, Сайдсвайп узрел Гримлока, стоящего нога за ногу и облокотившегося о косяк. — На самом деле мы, возможно, заменим Рэтчету настроение.

— Э-э, нет, Гримлок, — покачал головой Фест Эйд, — не нужно. Он наш лучший медик, и...

— Нас, диноботов, не волнует, лучший медик или нет, — заявил Гримлок недобро. — Свуп сказал, — тут он уставился на Сайдсвайпа с Санстрикером, — ты, Санстрикер, и ты, Сайдсвайп, хорошо обращались со Свупом в походе. Играли в карты и в ковбоев.

Да уж, как будто обзывание несчастного динобота сорокаваттной летучей мышью можно расценить как «хорошее обращение». Но шлак, если Гримлок принимает это как должное, то Сайдсвайп не будет его отговаривать (кроме того, обзывался-то Санстрикер).

— Свуп хорошо потрудился, — сказал он с воодушевлением, отчасти потому, что это было правдой, а отчасти потому, что уже достаточно народа хотело его немедленно поколотить, и если Гримлок решил быть великодушным, то Сайдсвайп не имеет ничего против.

— Хмм, — проворчал Гримлок, и Сайдсвайп решил, что это такое «спасибо». — Ну, раз ты был добр к Свупу, тогда и мы, диноботы, будем добры к тебе.

— Ну, здорово, спасибо, Гримлок, — ответил Сайдсвайп с некоторым сомнением, и задался вопросом, что именно в понимании диноботов означает «быть добрым».

— Я, Гримлок, вот что тебе скажу, — Гримлок выпрямился и упер руки в бока. — Коли у тебя, Сайдсвайпа, какие-то проблемы с ним, Рэтчетом, ты идешь к нам, диноботам. Ты понял?

— О, отлично понял. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Гримлок, — закивал Сайдсвайп, и надежда осторожно забрезжила у него в искре. Может быть, некоторая поддержка от диноботов ему не помешает.

— Вообще-то, — добавил Гримлок, — я думаю, я, Гримлок, пойду сейчас, повидаю Рэтчета. Объясню ему новое... положение дел.

— Ух ты, здорово, спасибо, Гримлок, — Сайдсвайп распахнул оптику, и задумался, не подразумевает ли процесс объяснения этого «положения» замены чего-нибудь в анатомии Рэтчета.

— Забудь, — отмахнулся Гримлок и перешел в режим тиранозавра. — Когда Гримлок сделает дело, Рэтчет тоже, хе-хе, все забудет. Навсегда.

И он погромыхал по коридору, и его гулкий недобрый смех провожал его следом до медотсека.

— Ну, это был мне намек, — вздохнул Фест Эйд, и начал укладывать свою медаптечку.

— Ты куда? — нахмурился Санстрикер.

— Тебе нужен ответ? — отмахнулся Фест Эйд и отправился следом за Гримлоком (но достаточно медленно, чтобы между ними была достаточная дистанция). — Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы Рэтчет остался цел?

И, приняв скорбный вид, он отправился дальше по коридору, вероятно, чтобы подобрать то, что останется от Рэтчета, когда Гримлок закончит.

И они остались вдвоем одни.

— Ну, неплохо все получилось, — наконец высказался Санстрикер, пожав плечами.

— Очень неплохо, — ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп, весьма довольный собой.

В конце коридора раздался отдаленный грохот, и следом послышался рев, который мог принадлежать только диноботу. На самом деле оттуда доносилось несколько разных ревущих голосов, и Сайдсвайпу подумалось, а не откусил ли в этот раз Рэтчет больше, чем может прожевать. Потом раздался громкий яростный свист и гневный рев, и Сайдсвайп с Санстрикером радостно переглянулись.

— Ого, он захватил с собой Слага, — расплылся в улыбке Сайдсвайп.

— Старый добрый Гримлок, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Санстрикер. — Он может уладить все наши проблемы.

— Знаешь что? — Сайдсвайп развернулся лицом к брату, захваченный возникшей идеей. — Мы просто обязаны пойти и купить Свупу подарок.

— Точно, — согласился Санстрикер. — А «пойти» — значит...

— ...пойти куда-нибудь подальше, — закончил Сайдсвайп.

— Тогда давай, двигаем, — Санстрикер без промедления трансформировался и взревел мотором. — Поехали в Портленд?

— Может быть, в Лондон. В общем, куда-то туда, — Сайдсвайп трансформировался следом и тоже газанул. — Я не привередливый.

— Я тоже, — ответил Санстрикер, и, вылетев через дверь отсека, они рванули на свободу, живые, здоровые и очень этим довольные.


End file.
